Hentai World: Shin Megami Tensei
by kira444
Summary: When a mysterious portal allows a horde of demons to invade the human world, the Earth has become a hunting ground for the infernal creatures that play with mankind like toys. These are the stories of the girls who try to survive in this primal world while trying to withstand the carnal onslaughts of the demons that take pleasure from them.
1. Introduction

Hentai World: Megami Tensei

Welcome to a new installment in the Hentai World series! For those new to the series, it's where I write lemon fics based off of hot anime/manga girls having sex in ways only a Hentai could do. Today's fic is based off the Shin Megami Tensei series, specifically the mainline games. This story covers the girls from Nocturne, Four and Final.

For those who've read HW: Devil Survivor, this used to be mixed with that, but I felt that DS deserved its own story with how many chapters it's going to have. Since the list of girls for this story is rather short compared to other stories in this series, Megami Tensei might be the shortest story I have to date. Sorry for the confusion this might cause, but I felt better keeping the two separate.

Anyway, here is the list of girls:

 **Chiaki**

 **Isabeau**

 **Nozomi**

 **Asahi**

 ** **Toki****

 ** **Hikaru****

Yeah, it's really short, isn't it? I hope you'll enjoy it either way. Thanks for reading, and remember…I'm watching you fap.


	2. Chiaki

Chapter 1-Chiaki

No one knows where they came from or how they got here, only that they fell from the sky. A giant pentagram appeared in the sky over the country of Japan, bathing the nation in a crimson glow that immediately sent waves of panic across the land. The pentagram's glow increased in intensity before shattering like glass, opening a dark void that led to some unknown realm…and allowed a host of monsters to flood into the human world. They were demons, creatures from another world that resembled various creatures from mankind's mythology, folklore and religion. Monsters that fell upon the people of Japan and immediately started attacking the populace, killing and devouring humans in a bloody orgy of carnage to sate their bloodlust.

This event would be known as the Fall of Mankind, and was the prelude to an invasion starting from Japan and encroaching from the rest of the world. Japan was overrun in weeks, and made the capital of the demons presence on Earth. Other nations tried to fight the scourge with missiles and bombs, but the magic of the demons proved too great, and Japan was left to its fate, a fate that the entire world would soon experience.

Chiaki Hayasaka knew that her life would be changed forever when she first saw the demons descend upon Tokyo like a plague. She knew that her life would never be the same after watching innocent people be torn apart by ravenous demons she thought were just imaginary creatures born from humans' fear of the unknown. She didn't remember what happened following the carnage, all she knew was that once the more violent demons began tearing apart the people in Shinjuku, she ran as fast as she could into the back alleys and hid inside a tea shop.

Chiaki was one of the few to survive the initial attack that turned Tokyo into a bloodbath. She was forced to steal and scrounge to survive the first few days when the demons rampaged violently across the country. But almost two weeks in, things began to change. Once the red haze died down, the demons became docile (somewhat) and they began cemented their hold over Japan. Tokyo in particular was remade into a city of sin, with buildings and homes repurposed into places of pleasure and violence. The demons' attentions turned from eating humans to other various things. The demons didn't waste any time in making sure that the entire world knew what was coming for them, and the humans of the land of the rising sun were caught in the middle.

When the demons stopped massacring humans, people gathered into groups to weather the storm that had uprooted their lives. Some formed groups of demon hunters and tried to liberate their homes from the demons by combating them directly. Others sought to serve the demons, either through worshipping them as gods in cults or as hunters seeking out small pockets of resistance. There were even a few humans who lived with demons peacefully, like rural villages making offerings to local gods and such. Then there were the men and women who had nowhere else to go and were forced to commit unthinkable acts that went against everything they stood for.

Chiaki was one of those people. She was homeless, her family and friends were possibly dead, she had no money, and it wouldn't be long before hunger became a very real problem. Logical dictated that she get a job, but that was borderline suicide considering some of the more ruthless and sadistic demons often employed humans for suicidal jobs that meant certain doom, or loved to cheat their clients in the last minute. Fortunately, she knew of a certain place where she could find a job and get some decent income.

The Weeping Banshee.

The Weeping Banshee was a very popular brothel in the heart of Akibahara. Run by a Succubus, the brothel employed both demons and humans, and catered to both genders, though it was mostly geared towards servicing men. Many human women found themselves under the Succubus's employ after the Fall during the brothel's first days, and the novelty of fucking human women in a single place attracted many demons. Some of the prostitutes there were even friends of Chiaki from her school, and that made it more embarrassing than ever.

Chiaki didn't want to resort to prostituting herself to get by, but it was a dog eat dog world now. If she didn't find a way to stabilize her situation now, then she was going to either end up dead in a gutter or in pieces inside a demon's belly. She never really considered herself a great beauty, but she was one of the prettiest girls in her grade. As long as that was enough to gain her entry into the Banshee's ranks, then she was home free. All that needed to be done was convince the madam to employ her.

"So you want to work in my little abode, do you?" The Succubus's sultry voice sent shivers up Chiaki's spine; pleasant shivers that ignited a strong heat in her loins.

"Y-yes, I want to work as one of your girls." Chiaki said as confidently as she could. Succubae were powerful demons, and a person should anger one at their peril. They weren't known for giving slow deaths. "If you'll have me."

The succubus hummed and tapped a glove covered finger on her narrow chin, red lips bright and full, hiding a forked tongue behind them. Chiaki sat across from her in the demoness's office, which looked more like a harem chamber. The walls were lined with gold and reds, just like the rest of the brothel, though the girls' rooms were colored differently to match their motifs. Even from here, Chiaki could hear the pleasured moans of the girls and their clients through the walls, smell the heavy musk seeping through the walls and floors. She felt lightheaded and dizzy, and wondered if this was what made the human womens' first times easier on them.

As Chiaki struggled with the thick, heavy atmosphere of the brothel's magical aura that was cast upon it to make the prostitutes more…agreeable, the succubus was studying the teenager with a practiced eye. Chiaki was a bit of a looker for her age; soft tan skin with long brown hair and finely shaped violet eyes. She was clad in a ragged and torn blue jacket over a tight fitting corset-like blouse underneath that left her shoulders bare and pushed her cleavage together. She also wore a matching skirt and boots. Not the prettiest teenage girl she had, but she might be someone Lilith was willing to invest in.

"I have no shortage of women knocking on my door seeking asylum at the cost of their bodies. Humans who seek my protection as one of my assets. But young girls like you are rare; young ladies like you usually end up as the personal fuck toys of some of the more…grotesque demons out there." The succubus said idly, her slitted eyes boring into Chiaki's skull. "You could be a treasure in the making Ms. Hayasaka, but I need a little test run to see where your limits begin. I can tell you're a virgin just from looking at you, so I need to test you vigorously."

Chiaki gulped at the implications. A trial run…as in sex? Chiaki knew that the madam was dubious about her skills, but she didn't think she'd be having sex right this minute. The succubus caught the fear in her gaze and smiled.

"Don't worry, little girl. No harm will come to you; I just need to gauge how you work on the field, so to speak. I never let any harm come to my girls; they rake in the money for me, and thus I am obligated to ensure their well being. Even the higher ups know this." The succubus said calmly. "You're welcome to back out. I won't force you. It's your choice."

Chiaki swallowed heavily and steeled her nerves. "I need to get by in this world somehow after everything went to shit. I don't have anything anymore, and if giving my virginity is what it takes to see the next sunrise, then I'll give it!"

The succubus smiled. "We'll see if that enthusiasm holds during show time."

XXXXXX

Chiaki sat on the bed in one of the unoccupied rooms where she would be having her first "client". The room was lavish, with bright shades of blue and purple mixed together in a dizzying display

The heavy atmosphere she got a taste of in the succubus's office was stronger in this room, and she felt very, very hot. She was forced to take off her jacket as she waited anxiously for her client to enter, and the heat growing within her was damn near unbearable. She felt light and airy, almost like she had taken in some drug that sent her on a euphoric high.

From her office, the succubus watched the girl through a large body mirror, her red lips upturned in a smirk. The girl was already in the throes of the miasma that permeated the brothel. It was a little concoction of her own making, with some help from the Lilim. The entire brothel emitted a thick cloud of odorless, invisible pheromones that would increase the inherent libido of all who were within its range. The human and demon girls that worked here would have any inhibitions about working here slowly worn away like eroding stone by the seaside, their arousal skyrocketing to impossible levels. It was the humans that were mostly affected, not even noticing they were horny until it was too late and they wouldn't be able to take the lust any longer. It was great for getting even unwilling girls into the mood.

"Okay, you can head in now." The succubus called her field tester.

Chiaki jumped when the door clicked open and prepared herself as her partner entered the room. Her dark cheeks went red as the demon came into view and she almost immediately felt her growing arousal sky rocket.

The demon had to be around eight feet tall; male, and sporting a body full of hard muscle that made Chiaki's mouth water. His skin was a deep tan and he was completely naked save for the golden hammer he held in his hand and the golden helmet over his head, with the eyes completely white with no indication to the eyes behind them. She could hear his ragged breathing and couldn't help but run her eyes over the hard planes along his chest. She didn't think that demons could look this handsome without shoving loads of magic in your face.

"Chiaki, this is my good friend Thor." The succubus's voice rang through her mind."He's going to see if you're prostitute material for my brothel. Don't worry, he may not speak a lot, but he's a beast in bed. Just do what comes naturally, and I'll evaluate your performance."

Chiaki's eyes fell down Thor's body till her gaze rested on his length. It was enormous. She had never seen a demon's genitals before, but this was certainly quite the experience. It was long, around ten inches and big in both size and girth, the same dark tan as Thor himself, with a darker tip that was already oozing pre cum. Gulping, Chiaki stood up to allow Thor to sit on the edge of the bed himself and she got on her knees, her face at level with his throbbing dick.

She swallowed; her throat tight and her hand trembling as she moved to grip the monster hanging before her. As she pressed her palm against Thor's shaft, she could instantly feel the warmth of it striking her flesh, not to mention the slow and steady throb that came with every beat of the male demon's heart. Though her fingers could barely stretch around its girth, Chiaki managed to lift the thing up some; enough so that her other hand could move to press a hand to the hanging sack underneath. She was careful and curious, one hand holding to the base of Thor's member while the other started to stroke him, her fist moving in gentle, cautious waves as she looked up at the god.

"L-like this?" She asked, biting down on her bottom lip. She was going on what she saw from secretly watching online porn in her bedroom, and used that as the basis of her sexual knowledge, as uncomforting as that was to her. Thor's dark brown cockhead was already thicker than when she first seen it, and with every stroke of her hand down the man's thick shaft it felt like it got even bigger. She was nervous about taking such a thing in her mouth, but even more nervous about taking it elsewhere; how could she be claimed by something that her hand was only barely big enough to hold?

As she continued to stroke the god off, Chiaki gave a little gasp, noticing that a bead of nectar had formed at the tip of the older demon's shaft. Glistening in the light, it added a thin sheen to the dark of his cockhead and bounced slightly with every pump of Chiaki's fist. She gazed up to see Thor's piercing gaze, wordlessly egging her on with a firm look that sent a new quiver through her body. With a deep breath, Chiaki gazed back down, staring squarely at that wet dot that was practically inviting her tongue.

There was no better opportunity for her than that moment to move her head forward, and she did so with her lips parting and her mouth slowly opening. She didn't dare take the demon's length in her mouth just yet, but she did collect that drop of prerelease on the edge of her warm, pink tongue. A faint shudder of delight came from the demon as he felt it, and Chiaki would feel her hair being pulled even as she let the flavor of her client sit on her tongue.

It took her a moment, letting the flavor rest on her tongue and settle into her senses. All the while she continued to slowly stroke her principal, one hand wrapped tight around that thick and throbbing shaft and the other cradling his sack underneath. After she had a chance to process it to savor the taste and come to terms with what she was doing, the young woman was forced to admit something with a bright blush on her dark cheeks.

"Tastes good." She whispered, with no trace of a lie in her voice. "So…sweet…"

Thor's expression was unreadable as he pried his length from Chiaki's grip and pulled her by her hair closer to his dick. He guided his cock back and forth across her soft cheeks, savoring her young, warm body with every trace of his shaft and his pulsing cockhead.

Chiaki blushed as her cheeks were now traced with a bit of wet precum from the demon's tip. It felt warm against her skin, and its dense smell made her head swim. Chiaki gasped a bit when Thor drug his shaft past her soft, kissable lips. With a bit of prodding, the cocktip pushed against the young woman's mouth and Chiaki had no choice but to accept the tip with a gasp, and as soon as he was inside that warm, pink tongue settled in against the underside of his throbbing, dark cockhead. Slowly he started to fuck the girl's mouth taking into account her inexperience as he pulled her hair in tandem with the slow, steady roll of his hips. Chiaki got used to this foreign experience and began sucking the shaft in her mouth, moving her head on her own accord, lightly bobbing her head in his lap. Her eyes slid closed as she savored this sinful feeling; she never thought she would actually be doing this with some inhuman creature as a prostitute in training. There was no turning back now.

The revelation sent shivers down Chiaki's spine, and it increased the pleasurable heat in her loins that was steadily driving her mad. Her sucking increased as Thor held his grip on her hair, her lips parted by the impossibly thick shaft. She whimpered as her hands moved to rest against the god's thighs, massaging the thick muscles there and wondering how could he came to get this strong.

So far…it wasn't that bad. The flavor of Thor's cock certainly wasn't unpleasant, and every now and again the god released another bed of his precum, adding a bit more flavor to the mix. The young girl trembled as she felt her client lay his cock flat against the curve of his tongue and each time her hair was pulled by those large, thick fingers, she could feel a submissive whimper echo from her own throat without any trace of intention.

Despite herself, despite her embarrassment, Chiaki started to piece together that she was enjoying the treatment. Towered over by a norse god thought only to be legend, her mouth claimed and her body predicted to be the same territory of the demon…there was an arousal trembling through her young body that she couldn't quite identify.

Underneath her skirt, even underneath the thin frame of her dark blue panties, she could feel herself getting wet. The same sort of lewd wetness that clung to the tip of Thor's cock from time to time, and the same sinful delight made the demon's member throb against the lips of the whore in training. With her hands still on Thor's muscular thighs, Chiaki finally opened her eyes, staring up at the demon. She stared squarely into Thor's helmet as she sucked his length and in that simple gaze, she agreed to everything that the succubus wanted.

" _Good girl."_ The succubus cooed within her mind.

Thor picked up the pace. His muscles went tight and he started to thrust her mouth fast and harder for the moment; pushing his aching length past the girl's tongue and deep into her sweet, young mouth. With a halting grunt from deep within his throat, he pushed his hips forward one last time, this time squeezing his cock halfway down his shaft into the young woman's mouth. Not all the way yet; Chiaki was nowhere near ready for a deep throat, but just enough to push the boundaries of the girl's comfort. And as he felt Chiaki's nails dig into his legs, as he felt her tremble around that piercing, penetrating shaft…Thor finally started to release his load.

Burst after burst of thick, wet, warm cum started to flow through him, squeezing out the tip of that dark shaft and squarely into the pretty young woman's mouth. Chiaki's eyes went wide as she was suddenly treated to her very first taste of real cum, and it was truly a feast for all involved. The warmth of Thor's release practically flooded her mouth and forced her cheeks to expand, and she struggled to keep it all inside as she looked up at the demon with a helpless look in her eyes.

Unskilled at drinking straight from the tap, Chiaki didn't even thick to swallow the loads as they came, and instead she was forced to contain it all in a single mouthful. It was ultimately doomed to fail from the very start, as more of more of Thor's cum flowed from his tip and the demon showed absolutely no desire to pull his length free just yet. As a result, Chiaki's lips parted and she moaned in surprise, and when she did so squirts of white mixed with her spit burst past her lips and down to her lap. Her dark blue skirt soon wore white stains across the front as did her dress, but in that moment her marked clothing was the least of her concerns. As the cum kept coming she had little option but to finally try to swallow, struggling to take down her first big, thick load of the demon's release.

It didn't taste bad, but it was thick, and the burn going down made Chiaki wince with her eyes closed. She could feel it slither its way down her throat and into her belly, and after her very first swallow she could practically feel it echoing across her senses. When that first swallow was claimed Thor finally had mercy on her and slowly withdrew the length of his cock from the young woman's lips. As Chiaki was left to sit with a closed mouth full of cream, the god took her hair in a hand once more; pulling his length nearby and give himself a few more quick pumps. It was enough to release two more short squirts that made their way immediately to Chiaki's face, tracing down the center of her brow and slithering across her cheek.

Thor's still stiff cock hung from his lap with a bit of cum drooling from the tip of it. Chiaki's brown hair was marked with a trail of cum, white staining her blue dress and her bare shoulders, and her face simply a mess with cream. She was still struggling to swallow down the rest of what Thor offered her, trying to work it into easy to swallow mouthfuls.

When Chiaki had finished swallowing the mouthfuls given to her by her client, she gazed up at him again, trembling nervously from the demon's gaze. Her eyes drifted down to that hanging, thick length once more, and a chill of aroused fear quivered through her. She had swallowed. And she knew what was next to come.

With cum clinging to her face and her belly warm from drinking up Thor's seed, Chiaki started to rise to her feet. Her knees were already weak, but she took a step forward, moving to draw near the older male. As she came into close contact she lowered a hand to Thor's hanging, wet member, wrapping her fingers about it and giving it a slow squeeze.

"…I'm ready for the next step, Madam Succubus." She announced quietly and took a deep, shuddering breath. The madam of the Weeping Banshee simply smirked in her office as she nodded.

"You are indeed." She agreed and gave Thor a mental command. "So let's get started with the grand finale."

XXXXXX

It was warm, sitting there in the depths of her belly. Chiaki could still taste some of Thor's cum, and it was still glazing her throat all the way down to where she swallowed it. It wasn't like taking a drink during lunch; it stayed with her. On her tongue, in her throat…even on her face. Bits of Thor's cum had clung to Chiaki's pretty young cheeks, smeared across her from her throat to her bare shoulders and marking the swell of her cleavage. The demon had truly plastered the young woman seeking asylum, and even though she was covered in the demon's cream, she knew that there was still more to learn. More to do, if she was to find a place here.

And that was why, with her throat tight and her breath a little ragged, that she bent over the dresser and presented her lower half. Chiaki rested her hands beside her head and nervously looked at the ocean blue wallpaper, clenching her hands as she heard Thor stand up and walk behind her. She felt his large hands grab her skirt and lift it slowly up her legs until it was over her firm ass. She jumped a bit when he tore off her panties and blushed as she realized that she was now bare before him. Her fingers moved to grab the edge of the dresser, feeling very exposed with her rear lifted and her pussy showing, her lithe breasts squeezed against the hard wood.

When she felt one of his hands moving to hold her down, and the other moving to the base of his cock, Chiaki was almost tempted to ask him to wear a condom; of course that'd be a stupid think to ask. Demons don't wear condoms during sex, hell the very idea was liable enough to get you laughed at and smacked around for thinking of such a thing. When demons had sex, they did it raw and there were many human women who could attest to that. Chiaki was taken from her thoughts when she felt the tip of his length rubbing back and forth over her folds, teasing her.

She released a shuddering gasp, her hands gripping even harder on the edges of the dresser. Despite the circumstances that led her to this moment, there was a part of the young woman that was relishing this. Some dark, submissive part that could barely wait to lose her cherry to this ancient, demonic creature. Chiaki briefly worried about getting pregnant, still feeling the warm cum sitting in her belly, but she dismissed this notion. The succubus wouldn't let humans work in her brothel if there wasn't a way they couldn't get pregnant.

Chiaki felt Thor's large hands hold her narrow hips, squeezing in tight and clutching her close. He pushed his hips forward as Chiaki waffled, the inches of his thick and impressive cock squeezing into the girl's tight, wet slit. Chiaki gave a gasp of surprise but she made no attempt to break free; her head dropping to the surface of the dresser as she felt herself slowly get pierced. The thoughts of a condom had fallen from her mind as her client swiftly and short took her virginity, pushing himself in until he went past any barriers and found a place hilted inside of her. And once he was inside, his unprotected cock pressed hard against the walls of Chiaki's young pussy.

'Oh god, it's…so big…" Big was an understatement; Thor was massive, too massive for a sweet young woman, too big for the girl's first time. Her pussy ached to stretch around that massive cock now hilted inside of her, and the young woman was left trying to come to terms with just how deep it was. Thor's cock was thick and long and the demon controlling it cared little for her comfort, only for his own desires. Thor wasn't the most considerate lover, but he did care enough to give the girl a moment or two before the real fun started. After all, she had just lost her virginity. She could have a few seconds to come to terms with that.

One of his hands smoothed back and forth across the young woman's firm rear. He even reared his hand back to give it a short slap; enough of one that it made the girl gasp suddenly, her walls tightening on every last inch of that enormous cock inside of her. Thor groaned at the sudden clench, but it was an easy task to remain hard and strong inside Chiaki while he prolonged her torture.

Chiaki shuddered, glancing over her shoulder as she looked at the dominant demon. She was stretched wide and tight; her pussy having never even imagined that sort of presence within it. She could even feel Thor's cockhead, pushed flush against her deepest walls, throbbing and pulsing and just aching for more. The idea of doing this every day for the rest of her life made the young woman shudder, and she swallowed nervously. When she saw his hands move to cradle her hips, Chiaki knew that he was going to start soon and she turned away from him, taking a deep breath and closed her eyes as she steeled herself. She expected it to hurt. After all, the demon was enormous, and she had such a tiny, tight little slit.

Thor said nothing as he started to take her. Chiaki was tight, very much so, but it was nothing he couldn't deal with. Normally he would be pounding her into a hot mess by now, but Lilith had mentally told him to take his time. It was indeed Chiaki's first time, and she wanted her to remember it fondly. So for a while, while the strokes were slow and steady, pulling out gradually before sliding back in, drawing out the noise of a slowly fucked wet hole. He could feel just how wet the new whore was getting with each and every press, and it had barely taken Thor six pushes before those whimpers sounded less like the noise of a girl in discomfort and more like the sounds of a slut eager for more. When he felt Chiaki's hole tighten up on his thick shaft, he knew that the hard part was over.

Chiaki's cheeks were burning. She felt him hilt himself into her after another few slow thrusts and his hips trailed from side to side, his cock drug back and forth over her wonderfully tight holes. She blushed brightly as she looked back over her shoulder, shame in her eyes and her expression practically trembling. Then Thor began what she would later know as a good, hard fucking.

He said nothing as it began, his hips simply rocking faster than they had before, and slamming into the depths of Chiaki's hole with his might member. The dark skinned girl gave a little howl of surprise as she was suddenly pierced so deeply, her chocolate hair bouncing around her features and her breasts squeezing harder to the desk. Thor's grip tightened on her hips, the thick and heavy thrusts coming fast and hungry now, each one pushing deep and only lingering for a split second before pulling back out. No time to wonder about the morality of what she was doing, no time to think about the absurdity of willing selling her body to demons for survival when she was getting fucked hard on the tip of this demon's cock.

In her office, the succubus encouraged Thor to fuck every last doubt from her little pet's head. And when Chiaki had finally given them all up, finally washed away every trace of reluctance, then the fun would really begin. Not that it already hadn't, of course.

Chiaki's knuckles had gone white as she held onto the edges of the dresser, bracing herself as Thor continued to crash into her, fucking her deep with a series of hard, firm strokes. Each time he pressed into the hilt he made sure to buck his hips forward another inch; just to drive it home just how deeply he was able to claim the girl's tight, tiny entrance. In just a matter of seconds Chiaki had gone from a fresh young virgin to a woman that could handle a cock bigger than most would ever see, and to her young credit she was handling it very well. She had her teeth clenched and her eyes shut tight, and she could feel a tingling ache flowing from her inner thighs into her sex, but she was managing. Managing to handle it…and to get excited by it.

It was hard to explain exactly why though, as she was driven harder and harder against the dresser Chiaki's excitement started to build higher and higher. She knew she should be repulsed by this, that she should gain any form of pleasure or enjoyment out of whoring herself out to the inhuman creatures that torched her home. But it felt so good. The thick, girthy cock stretching her tight teenage walls, the bruises forming where his hands gripped her hips tightly, the wet sounds of her folds being spread over and over, clutching to the rod impaling her repeatedly. This was her life now; this was her new position in the new world order. A human serving at the whims of demons as little more than a little fuck toy. There was nothing else for her except this.

"F-Fuck me harder, please." She whispered, drool leaking from the corner of her mouth. She begged him to go harder, to make her forget that willful independence that she foolishly clung to upon entering the brothel. Very soon, her cries were joining those of the other girls and at that moment Lilith knew she had Chiaki.

Thor's hips picked up the pace, his pelvis now smashing against Chiaki's behind with great fervor that made her moan louder. Chiaki tensed up, her walls involuntarily squeezing around his thick cock. She knew that her time was close and accepted it with blushing cheeks. With no condom and no form of birth control floating around within her, she was going to receive the demon's virile load in full exposure and heat. And she knew that if it wasn't for whatever magic this brothel employed, it was likely she'd end up pregnant. As it was, she was being used as a cumdumpster by a demon and she was powerless to stop it. Bent over the dress, she had been presented like a bitch in heat and that was exactly how Lilith planned to use her.

And soon, she'd get the same hot load every human bitch deserved. With a fevered pace to his thrusts, Thor found his peak and he made damn sure to hilt his cock inside Chiaki as he did. While his hands squeezed the young woman's hips and he kept his member lodged deep inside, he finally started to spasm as rush after rush of cum started to flood into her. Chiaki, unable to really comprehend the joy that suddenly overtook her, openly gave a sharp cry like that of a woman who has reached erotic nirvana. She laid there, trembling and shaking, her own orgasm starting from the second that hot spunk met her tight, teenage hole.

And Thor was a copious cummer. He kept himself inside for a long moment, letting his member drain nice and empty inside of the now-bred bitch. And when he started to pull back, she gave a shudder when his cockhead breached her exit, pulling and tugging at her lips and forcing a bit of suction that made him squirt a wad of cum. It landed on the backs of her thighs, contrasting with her tan skin.

Thor straightened himself up and abruptly left the room, his job now done and went to give his report to Lilith while Chiaki laid there on the dresser, her ass in the air, folds glistening and the inside of her thighs wet with release.

XXXXXX

Chiaki didn't know how long she was bent over the dresser, but apparently it was long enough for Thor to give his evaluation to the succubus and for the madam to come down to her room personally. The sexy demon brothel owner smiled devilishly as she studied the fucked stupid teen. Chiaki's tender, young features were exposed and covered in a thin glaze of sweat and release. Cum leaked out of her entrance, coating the inside of her thighs and the warmth was only going to drool out more.

"For a virgin, you did swimmingly." The succubus remarked as she walked over to the prone girl. "To be honest, few girls get Thor as their practice man. You're one of the few who took him without passing out on the spot. And that creampie finish was rare too."

Chiaki couldn't speak with her dry mouth, but she did give a tired moan as Lilith stuck a clawed finger in her soiled pussy to scoop out a thick glob of cum onto her finger. The succubus sucked the cream from her finger with a sultry moan that almost made Chiaki's cum again, licking her red lips in delight.

"Welcome to the Weeping Banshee, Chiaki dear. You've passed with flying colors and now you'll join my family of girls. Don't fret, you'll like it here. They all do eventually." The succubus said and got on her knees behind Chiaki, putting her face at level with the girl's dripping pussy. "And soon you'll forget all about that dreary human life you had and become someone better…stronger."

'Stronger.' Chiaki thought with a dazed smile. As she felt the succubus's lips touch her pussy and snake-like tongue slither inside her folds to eat her out, Chiaki figured that she liked the idea of being stronger. Then no one could touch her again.


	3. Isabeau

Chapter 2-Isabeau

Deep in the heart of Kiccigorgi forest, there is an ancient temple built by the distant ancestors of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado. Before the demons had infested the forest and terrorized the humans living in and around the region, this temple was built in honor of one of the few benevolent demons that sought to aid warriors for a few favors. Of course, such talk of benevolent demons that help humanity was blasphemous among the church and such tales were seen as fairy tales. Demons didn't help humans; they either used them or ate them on the spot.

Which was why Isabeau was praying to god as she braved the desolate forests to find this temple. Only the members of her team knew of her solo quest, as she knew Commander Hope wouldn't approve of this at all. But things were desperate for Mikado; the demons were becoming bolder with the arrival of their king Lucifer, and the Angels were no better than the demons in their use of humans as cannon fodder against their infernal counterparts. Mikado's borders were being tested more and more each day, and samurai were being pushed to their limits to keep the demons out of the kingdom's territory.

Isabeau had heard of this particular story and thought it a fairy tale-until she noticed the local demons would avoid this part of the forest like the plague. Her knowledge of demonology told her that lesser demons always avoid the domains of stronger demons, particularly realms ruled by demons of the divine races. She was taking a huge gamble doing this, but with the kingdom on the verge of anarchy and the people she loved in grave danger, she needed to give humanity the extra edge they so desperately needed.

Of course, she knew what this may cost her. Isabeau also knew of what this demon may want as payment for his services, and that it would be a long term engagement. She knew she was a beautiful girl, born and raised among the Luxurors that were the wealthiest of Mikado's people. She was a young woman with short cut brown hair, creamy skin and reddish brown eyes that belied her intelligence and skill. She wore the standard beige uniform with a skirt and shorts underneath, with thigh high combat boots and a blue coat she wore over her shoulders. She even put on some light eye shadow and nail polish for this…occasion. It was no secret that many samurai her age fancied her, and she was hoping that would work for her here.

"Agidyne!" With a wave of her hand, she incinerated a trio of Fomorian that had been tailing her since she neared the edge of the forest where the temple was supposed to be. They probably guessed what she was trying to do and tried to stop her. Too bad she was strong enough to handle demons twice as powerful as them.

"Just a little bit further." Isabeau said, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Please my fellow samurai, hang on just a little longer."

With a prayer to her lord, she traversed deeper into the demon forest, walking past the invisible border that separated her destination from the rest of the forest. Almost immediately she felt a change in the air-that electrical charge in the air around her that hinted at the presence of a powerful demon. Steeling herself, Isabeau continued onward, instinctively on her guard despite the lack of enemies in the forest.

Eventually she came upon a massive temple composed of worn stone marble. It was almost as large as the church back in Aquila Square, though it was old and the smooth stone now sported cracks from years of neglect. Despite this, the temple still had a grand aura about it, and Isabeau immediately knew this was where she was supposed to be. The temple of the Grecian God of Fire, Hephaestus.

Sheathing her sword, Isabeau ascended the steps of the temple, passing its great columns and into main hall, which was massive and empty. Flickering torches on the walls lit up the inside of the temple, but the limited range of them inevitably left some areas shadowy or in complete darkness, which was a problem given that it was almost night. Her footsteps were heavy and echoed loudly in the vacant temple, and she hoped that if things went south, she'd be able to find her way back out. This place could easily become her tomb if she didn't play her cards right.

She entered the main chamber of the temple, which contained a large statue depicting a life sized statue of Hephaestus sitting on a throne. He was a tall, imposing figure with a strong body composed of pure muscle, mainly from working in the forges and the heavy lifting that came with it. But the most eye catching feature was the large erect member in the statue's lap. With the statue only being slightly bigger in scale to an average man, his cock must have been at least six inches, and twice as thick as a regular penis. If she wasn't told before hand of what to expect and what to offer (by Napea no less) Isabeau would've considered this as obscene.

Isabeau glanced at his bearded face and sightless eyes before kneeling before the altar, closing her eyes and lowering her head in respect.

"Oh great god Hephaestus, I am Isabeau of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado," She said respectfully. "I come in dire need of your aid."

After a few moments of silence, the booming ethereal voice of Hephaestus echoed around her. "I know why you come here. You seek my powerful weapons to fight off Lucifer's hordes and Yaweh's Hosts that threaten your lands."

"Y-yes, my lord. Our king is dead and the church lies in ruins. We Samurai keep the peace now, and we can only do so much with our individual abilities." Isabeau explained. "I was told by one of fairies to seek out your help, so here I am. Please, I beg of you, help us in this time of need."

"If you were told of this place, then you know you must provide an offering." Hephaestus said.

"I understand, and I…offer my body in return for your services. Please use me as you see fit." Isabeau replied.

Hephaestus was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Your offering is accepted. Approach my throne and begin your acceptance."

So this was how it began. Isabeau stood obediently and walked up the steps to the altar. Napea had also told her about this to. Hephaestus was known to have several female consorts (demons and mortals) and that made her feel like a harlot. She wished she didn't have to resort to whoring herself out for weapons, but things were desperate in Mikado and the kingdom's survival depended on her gaining his support.

Falling to her knees before the fake chair, she took a second to compose herself and let her blue coat drop from her shoulders, before reaching between the stone man's spread legs and taking hold of his cock. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she began to caress his smooth marble-like manhood, amazed by its inhuman size and godly shape. Isabeau never had sexual relations with a man before and what she was doing now, with a demon, was against everything ounce of self respect she had.

While the statue remained silent, she felt like she was doing it right. Leaning towards the stone man's crotch, she moistened her lips. Sticking out her tongue, she twirled it around the cold bulbous head before she plunged it past her soft lips and into her mouth. She managed to fit at least four inches inside before she began to bob her head back and forth on it. She never did this before with a boy, so all her cock sucking skills had been perfect with her demons, particularly her amorous succubus. As she continued to lube this fake dick with her ministrations, she could feel her nipples beginning to harden against her top, having neglected to wear any underwear before heading out. Not like she would need it.

"Your acceptance is noted." The voice came again after a while. She slipped his member from her mouth and looked up at his unmoving face. "Present yourself on the altar."

Dutifully, she got up and walked back down to the altar, her shame now rising to new heights. She lay back on the raised stone altar, which was just the right size for a person to lie on.

Facing the statue of Hephaestus, part of her shame was forgotten temporarily as she saw the statue begin to glow. Color began to flow across the marble man, the white becoming washed away by a fleshy tanned hue. His blue eyes became lit up with life, and his beard and hair became soft and brown. His rippling muscles now seemed even more impressive, more buff than any muscular human Isabeau had ever seen. Amazing how a demon could look so human but feel so inhuman at the same time.

Hephaestus blinked as he stood from his throne, rising gingerly as if his muscles had been relaxed too long. His inhumanly sized erection however, was still in its eager state, but of course it was now fleshed out like the rest of him. He stepped down from his throne and approached the altar where Isabeau lie, a serious but not unemotional expression on his face.

Climbing on, he moved between her spread legs, his diving manhood pushing against her stomach as he began placing kisses around her delicate white neck. She resisted the urge to shudder under his touches in discomfort and anxiety, as she did her best not to upset the demon who could offer her people the safety they need. His warm lips made their way down from her neck to her heaving bosom, but her ample chest was still stuck behind her short. Pulling the shirt from her skirt, he pulled it apart and quickly discarded it on the floor.

Isabeau looked away with her eyes closed as he revealed her bare chest and engorged pink nipples, lacking any form of covering for them in anticipation for this coupling. Grabbing her bountiful bosom with both hands, he began to squeeze and knead them, not too large but just plump enough to fit in his hands. Going down to her right nipple, he began to play with it with his tongue and lips, causing her to grunt and tremble beneath him. His other hand moved to fiddle with her left nipple, occasionally switching between grabbing and groping her whole breath. His rough, manly hands felt undeniably good against her supple white skin.

Soon, he reached down under her tan battle skirt. Isabeau flinched and stifled a small cry as he began rubbing a big index finger up and down her bare crotch, already feeling that she was pretty moist. She opened her eyes, realizing that the time for the real offering was near, and that he had made her wet without her knowing it.

Sitting back down, he leant over her, planting his palms on either side of her waist, pushing against her thighs with his own, raising her legs in the air. He rolled her skirt up, took hold of his demonic manhood and lined it up with her anticipating entrance. His tanned throbbing rod and his dark brown pubes contrasted delightfully with her snow white skin. He looked her in the face, her assure god-like countenance turning her on even more. Red-faced with a bit lip and wide eyed expression stared back at him, terrified but also eager to feel what many local female demons called the best sex of their lives.

Isabeau couldn't hold back her cry as he began to push his inhumanly large dick inside her, his bulbous head entering her nether lips and slowly, but surely slipping deep inside her. Although his whole body was now flesh and blood, his dick was still as large and rock hard as it had been in statue form. She didn't even feel her hymen breaking as he sheathed his entire cock inside her. She suspected that his head had penetrated her womb from the wonderful fullness filling her cunt.

He began thrusting into her and she felt the beginnings of that wonderful pleasure some of the demons talked about. She felt everything sawing in and out of her cunt, every ridge and vein pushing into her, spreading her folds and rubbing against her wet walls repeatedly with that delicious friction. Small breaths left her mouth with every drive into her relatively small frame, her shapely breasts bouncing up and down in rhythm.

The torch light flickered, the large bronze man continuing to plough this shapely white-skinned maiden in the dimly lit room. As time went on, her juices began to flow freely, spilling onto the altar's surface as this ritualistic intercourse continued. Isabeau couldn't hold in her cries any longer, and soon she was gasping underneath him as his pace increased and his hips slammed harder into her pelvis. Hephaestus remained relatively stone-faced as he fucked her, keeping his reserve in the most manly way despite being in the middle of fucking one of his only (and admittedly hottest) human consorts. Soon though, sweat began to glaze his features, leading to a bead of sweat congealing, falling from his forehead and splashing on her breasts in the most erotic of ways.

Eventually, he withdrew from her and stood back off the altar. Isabeau looked at him, face flushed and panting, confused and wanting more for a few seconds. She almost begged him to finish, but he grabbed her and flipped her onto her stomach, dragging her legs over the edge of the altar. Almost as soon as her feet were on the floor and her shapely rump was in the air, her skirt was up over her hips and his divine rod was back inside her. His large hands settled on her hips and he dragged her ass towards him at the same time as every thrust, allowing for the most deep and energetic penetrations.

Isabeau's breasts were now rubbing back and forth on the hard stone altar surface as she was rocked back and forth, her rock hard nipples were now causing sparks of pleasure from the contact as she did so. His cock and balls as well as her thighs were wet with her juices, and a small pool of it had congealed on the floor as she seemed to be releasing more than she ever thought possible.

Her mind was nothing but a haze of pleasure as she was fucked bent over the altar, the audible slaps and wet slicks of their bodies rocking and clapping together filling her ears along with her moans. Her drawn out moans increased in frequency and length as she neared her peak, something Hephaestus noticed.

"Your drive to preserve the life of your fellow countrymen and kingdom is noted, young samurai." He said in his commanding voice, almost unwavering as he continued to hammer her cunt. "Such sacrifice will not go unrewarded. You shall have the finest weapons I will make for you humans, at the cost of your body. Are you prepared for such a long lasting commitment?"

"Yes, I'm-ngh-prepared!" Isabeau gasp the breathy words, her mind only half registering what she was saying as she swam in pleasure.

"Then receive your reward for your dedication."

And with that, his divine powers came into play. He suddenly began thrusting hard and faster than any human could ever achieve. Her current moans became high pitched screams, this new assault caused an avalanche of bliss to hit her. It triggered that deep building hear inside her, which she realized meant that the end was nigh. She tried to suppress it as much as she could, as she didn't want this ravishment to end.

But his terrifyingly hard thrusts were inevitably too much for her, and her pleasure cries reached fever pitch, letting out a huge cry that echoed throughout the temple, her back arching as far as she could manage as he walls squeezed around his massive dick. Hephaestus let out a booming roar as he buried himself into her one last time, firing off an inhumanly large amount of divine liquid deep inside her. Her body shivered as she felt a flood of thick, gooey jizz flood her womb and her canal, and felt each swell of his dick as it discharged thick globs of cum into her body. Just the feel of his jizz being sprayed into her was enough to lengthen her orgasm for another few seconds.

Isabeau's forehead hit the altar, her chest heaving and her energy spent. As the waves of raw pleasure began to fade and leave after the content after-feeling, she was filled with a sense of perverse accomplishment. She did it! She fulfilled her part of the bargain and succeeded in getting aid for her people.

Hephaestus soon withdrew his unshrinking member from her, their combined fluids spilling from her down her thighs as well as his genitals and thick legs. As she lay sprawled over the alter recuperating, he sat back on his throne and reverted back to being merely a statue with a hefty erection.

"I will grant you your wish; you shall have your weapons within three days time. But be ready for when I need payment from you again in the future."

Thus began Isabeau's long relationship with the demon god of Kiccigorgi.

* * *

 **Yeah, not the longest chapter, but I was running on fumes writing this alongside the FT chapter. Good news, I will be working on this before Queen's Blade, and possibly finishing it. So hoorah! Nothing else to say but thanks for reading and remember...I'm watching you fap.**


	4. Nozomi

Chapter 3-Nozomi

Looking back on the first few days of the Fall, Nozomi figured that she got it far easier than other people in the country. She wasn't anywhere near the major metropolitan areas when the demons flooded from the portal; she was hanging out in the large forests in the countryside taking pictures of wildlife for her college class. She was on the verge of catching a good shot some deer when she saw the demons flooding the forest she was camping out in. Nozomi could remember the terror she felt when she saw the lovely animals she spent almost a week studying be torn apart by demons with goat heads and massive dagger-like teeth and devoured on the spot. She even saw other humans be eaten alive, or tortured just because the demons thought it would be fun. Nozomi packed her things and ran as fast and far as she could, not knowing that the cities were also under siege.

Nozomi spent almost a week in that forest, hiding and running from demons roaming the area as she tried to return to civilization. Despite her strong exterior and hard approach to things, she was terrified and running scared. She had no other plan aside from getting to civilization and away from those creatures and finding out what the hell was going on. Having just passed a town half an hour ago, she was afraid that her journey might be for naught if those demons had wrecked the other human settlements like the one she just visited. All she had on her for defense was a shotgun she swiped from the body of a dead police officer and a combat knife she brought to ward off aggressive animals. Poor weapons against demons who control magical forces.

Nozomi's unfortunate life took an odd turn one fateful night when she was passing by a lake. The young woman was taking a break from walking and hunting for food, drinking some water from the lake when she was accosted by a demon, a Satyr. Satyrs were male dominated demons with skin so hard and brown you'd think they were made of bark, covered in brown fur and had slender, devilish faces with long, curved horns atop their heads. Their upper bodies were humanoid, but they had the legs of a goat. Their most distinguishing feature was their extremely long cocks, which they had no problem forcing on any unfortunate woman they came across.

It was no secret among humans and demons that satyrs were horny fuckers who chased after good pussy when they saw it. Nozomi was a very beautiful woman at her age, a young teenage girl with long, golden hair, vibrant green eyes, and a toned, voluptuous body that was highlighted by her clothes; a tight red shirt that hugged her curves and tight red leather pants that did wonders for her perky ass. Her natural beauty made Nozomi just another target on the satyr's list.

"Let go of me!" Nozomi demanded, struggling against the satyr's grip. She was pinned to a tree with her jacket thrown to the ground and her shirt torn open to reveal her ample chest, her pink nipples hardened from the cold night air. Her pants were torn off too, and her panties stashed to the side like some trophy, leaving her pussy bare for the demons' lustful gazes. The satyr had her hands tied up over her head with a vine that was surprisingly strong.

The two satyrs that were assaulting her were different in size, but not appearance. One was taller and buffer, obviously the leader, while the other was shorter and stockier. Both satyrs were muscular and sported long, girthy cocks that were very hard, pointing at Nozomi as if magnified by her femininity.

"Now why would we do that?" The taller satyr grinned. He reached up with one hairy hand and tweaked one of her nipples, sending pleasurable shivers down her spine. Unknown to Nozomi, the touch of a satyr was said to ignite the flames of lust within a woman upon contact. It was no fault on her part for being immediately aroused, but that didn't make Nozomi any less guilty for feeling aroused at the ministrations of these demons. She tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg and held it to his waist. Once again, his touch ignited a great heat in her loins and she gave a soft moan. "See? You like it!"

"Man, look at her tits! They look like they belong on one of those succubus whores instead of a human!" The shorter satyr said obscenely. He reached out and grabbed her breasts, rubbing and pinching them without any care for her. His rough fingers danced along the delicate orbs, squeezing them and pulling back to pinch at her nipples.

"Ah!" Nozomi couldn't hold back her cry as he bent down and fastened his lips on her right nipple. She felt his teeth nipping at her tender breast, biting into the soft skin while his rough tongue lapped at her nipple. She panted, her face red and sweaty as he feasted on her breasts, slowly losing herself to the amazing feeling of being used by these demons. Any longer and she was going to lose her mind.

As his shorter companion had his fill of her tits, the tall satyr was getting into position. He pushed his brother away from her saliva smeared chest and got between her legs, holding her up by her thighs while expertly angling his cock at her wet entrance. Nozomi's dazed eyes regained their light when she felt his fat cockhead poking her cunt and tried to stop him.

"Wait-!" Was all she could say before he slammed the final nine inches of his ten inch pole into her velvety sheath, eliciting a loud moan from the girl as she arched her hips against his pelvis. Any protests she had died as her mind was occupied by the wonderful feeling of her cunt being spread open by his thick cock. What little resistance she had left in her had melted away in waves of pleasure and the satyr no longer had to pin her legs to his hips. She had wrapped them around his waist of her own volition, locking her ankles crossing behind his back.

His hands now free, the satyr used them to grip her wet, bite marked breasts and grope them roughly, using them as leverage to thrust harder and deeper into the photographer's vertical smile. His cockhead bumped the entrance to her womb and each thrust split her pussy apart, causing loud moans to come from the beauty.

Nozomi wasn't in the right mindset to try to muster up any resistance. Her mind was solely focused on the large cock spreading her folds, almost punching into her womb with each deep thrust. Sweat covered her form as she hung there getting fucked by this horrid demon she was supposed to be running from. Despite herself, she wanted to wrap her arms around the bastard's neck, not to strangle him, but to hold onto something, but such a thing was impossible considering her bound state.

She lost track of time as she was lost in a haze of pleasure, but she certainly felt that rush of her climax coming along and she tightened her legs around his hips as she reached her orgasm, her cries echoing in the dark forest around them. Her cunt squeezed around him sporadically as juices squirted out and around the cock still thrust into her. Her pink lips hung open in silent gasps as she shuddered in his arms, her legs clenching and unclenching.

Her climax eventually brought him to his own orgasm. When he felt her pussy grip him tightly in an attempt to milk his cock, the satyr decided to oblige her and thrust deep into her, his head just punching through her womb as he came, painting her insides white with his warm cream. He growled like a hungry dog, holding her tightly to him so that he made sure that all of his cum was deposited inside her. His orgasm didn't last long, but she felt every pulsating shiver of his shaft as it pumped another large batch of cum repeatedly into her. Nozomi tilted her head back and allowed the demon to inseminate her, hoping that he was done seeding her.

"My turn! My turn!" The shorter satyr declared.

Nozomi's heart dropped as the taller satyr let her go, untying her hands to allow her to drop to her knees. Cum dripped from her spread cunt as she knelt on the soft ground, and the shorter satyr wasted no time in walking up to her and shoving his cock at her face.

"Let's see your cock sucking skills, human." He said rudely.

Seeing that there was no way out of this situation, and still reeling from the lusty touch of the satyrs, Nozomi licked her lips and leaned forward, nuzzling the enormous length with her nose before dragging her tongue from base to tip in one tantalizingly long, slow lick. She tasted a combination of sweat and natural musk on his shaft and it started another infernal wave of arousal in her body. Engulfing the engorged tip with her lips, she began swirling her tongue over the mushroom head before she gave the sensitive flesh a long hard suck, earning a groan of appreciation from her partner.

"Fuck." He groaned, tilting his head back for a minute before looking down at the woman giving him a surprisingly experienced blowjob.

Nozomi bobbed her head up and down on the demon's length, taking more and more into her mouth with each descent. Saliva trailed from her mouth as lewd slurping noises sounded loudly in the meadow. She felt his fingers entwine with her hair as she continued and before long, she heard what she was waiting for.

"Shit…I'm gonna blow." He managed to grunt out as the sensations caused by his very gifted prisoner overwhelmed him. Despite the warning, however, she didn't back off, instead allowing him to cum in her mouth. Just like his friend, the satyr released a flood of cum into her gullet and she swallowed several mouthfuls before pulling back. The still twitching member spurted the last few strands of pearly white cum across her face and chest.

The satyr only had a moment to enjoy the sight of this beautiful human on her knees in front of him, covered in his seed. It made his cock stiffen to fullness again, as if it didn't just cum into a pretty mouth.

Kissing the tip of the once more rock hard cock, Nozomi engulfed the head briefly, swirling her tongue over it to remove the last vestiges of cum still sticking to his quivering member. She grinned as she looked up at him, starting to enjoy the fact that she made a legendary sex dog putty in her hands and mouth.

Shifting herself so that she was on all fours facing the tree she was just restrained to, she wiggled her plump rear end slightly, initiating what she wanted. "You gonna finish what you started or are you all talk?" She asked coyly, throwing a smirk over her shoulder.

Seeing his new human whore on all fours, her pussy lips slightly parted and glistening while leaking some of his brother's seed had the satyr up and on his knees behind her in a matter of moments. Sliding his almost painfully throbbing shaft into her hot cunt earned a pleasurable and passion filled groan from both of them. Nozomi bit her lip and rocked her body backwards in hopes of driving the stiff member deeper into her cunt. Her plush posterior fit snugly against the demon's pelvis. The satyr, already knowing that she was ready from his brother's earlier fucking, grabbed her hips and began pounding his cock into her in a steady rhythm at once. His hard and fast thrusts soon had her whole body shaking, her breasts jiggling up and down her chest with each thrust.

Nozomi was lost to the pleasure now. Her eyes were closed and she allowed herself to get caught up in these sinful feelings, not focusing on the possible repercussions of allowing two highly fertile demons fuck her without a care. The sound of their bodies slapping together filled the meadow, their bodies covered in sweat, the satyr's firm muscles flexing with each thrust. Nozomi struggled to remain on all fours, her arms shaking to stay upright.

She felt his thrusts increase in pace and knew he was fast approaching his own orgasm and decided to help him along. Nozomi squeezed her walls around his cock, increasing the friction in their loins. The results were immediate and satisfying as the satyr came with a strangled grunt, flooding her pussy with thick clumps of jizz. Her already stuffed cunt was pumped with cum once again and the excess amounts of cream spilled from her cunt down her thighs onto the grass below. Nozomi's arms gave out from the orgasm overwhelming her senses, leaving only her rear end in the air, her cheek resting firmly on the ground. Her hands clenched the emerald blades of grass as she moaned out her pleasure, making the satyr grin.

After finishing cumming in her, he pulled his cock from her and she rolled over onto her back, legs parted lewdly in a wanton display she did unwittingly in her dazed state. Her hands released their orgasm induced death grip on the grass and ran them over her body, one hand kneading her breast while the other ghosted down her body to run her slit, a large trail of cum leaking from her folds down to her ass. Her eyes gazed up at the night sky dazed and aimless as she played with herself.

The satyrs looked down at her before glancing at each other. Their faces sprouted wide grins and descended upon Nozomi again, not content with having her body only once. This time, they'll fuck her as a team.

XXXXXX

"Hey, wake up!" A tinkling voice said. "Come on, wakey, wakey!"

Nozomi moaned a bit as she woke up from her pleasure induced coma. She was still naked, but she realized that she was no longer in the meadow with the two satyrs, who were now gone. Instead, there was a tiny female demon dressed in bright colors hovering over her body with fairy wings sprinkling sparkling dust over her. Nozomi went on her guard, but figured that this little demon didn't mean her any harm…yet.

"Um, who are you?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm Napea! Your beloved handmaiden, your majesty!" Napea chirped, bowing to the naked human.

"Majesty? Wait, where are the satyrs?"

"I chased them off. Took on the form of a Grendel and scared the holy hell out of them." Napea smirked. "Satyrs are great for fucking but they're really bad at detecting illusions."

Nozomi nodded, looking around at her surroundings. She was still in the forest, but it was a little alcove inside a tree. There were numerous demons surrounding her, looking at her with lust and reverence. Nozomi also realized that they were all of the rumored fairy race of demons that populated Japan's forests and natural areas.

"Um, Napea, thanks for saving me. I don't think I would've lasted that long if they kept fucking me." Nozomi said. "But, what was that part about your majesty?"

"You don't know?" Napea blinked. "You're our new queen, the human who inherited Lady Danu's powers!"

Nozomi blinked at that and her lust fogged mind cleared up instantly. "E-Excuse me?!"

"Allow me to explain." Another demon came into view, this one sporting the figure of a woman, but clad in bright clothes and wearing an odd mask. Her hair was unnaturally long and multicolored, reaching down to her back. Nozomi heard whispers among the other fairies, calling her "Mab" and figured that was her name. "We are the Tuatha De Danaan, proud and loyal servants of the former Lady Danu, our mother goddess. Up until a few months ago, she ruled over the fairies as our queen, but due to the growing influence of what you humans call

XXXXXX

The explanation Nozomi got that night was the start of her new life among quite possibly the least dangerous demons of the races. Apparently, she was the chosen receptacle of the powers of Danu, the previous fairy queen who ruled over the Tuatha De Danaan. Danu was slowly becoming the saint Black Maria due to the influence of humanity's conversion to Christianity. Maria sought sanctuary for her fairies after the angels started hunting them down, and brought them to the human world to hide in Japan's natural areas.

Eventually Black Maria was forced to relinquish her power and status, but not before foretelling of a human woman who would inherit her power and become the new fairy queen. And that woman was Nozomi.

Obviously Nozomi had no choice in the matter. As soon as she started hanging out with the fairies in the days following her fuck fest with the satyrs, she began sensing some changes in her. She began exhibiting powers, namely over nature itself and felt stronger and faster. When she began hurling bolts of lightning and flames at predatory demons looking to hunt in her territory, Nozomi finally gave into her inevitable fate and began taking her duties seriously.

That was a year ago.

In that year, Nozomi had grown immensely stronger, taking up her role as fairy queen. Though she still had to fully inherit her powers, she had already made a name for herself in fighting against many strong demons and recruiting several more in defense of the fairies who looked up to her. Napea, the demon that initially helped her out during her first days with the Sidhe, was her primary confidant in what demon races were approachable. It came in handy when choosing allies to supplement her position.

And now she was hosting a grand celebration in Yoyogi Park, the new home of the fairies in Tokyo. The brilliant light of the giant sakura tree shown down on the massive crowd of demons gathered around the bonfire, all looking to their queen as she attended their annual festival, the Beltane Revelry. It was a festival of debauchery and eroticism well known among fairies, honoring Danu and her many gifts.

Nozomi's beauty hadn't waned at all during the past year. If anything, accepting Danu's gifts had made her even more radiant. She now wore a red leather jacket with a tan cloak over her shoulders, red short shorts that hugged her plump ass, black stockings and black high heeled boots. She often had a shotgun on her shoulder with several shotgun shells on a belt she wore, and had on a pair of lime green rimless glasses she snatched from a store a little while back. She was sexy but ready to scramble if need be, a warrior fairy queen if nothing else.

"This is quite the party." Nozomi said. All around her, demons of the fairy race were mingling with each other; drinking, laughing, dancing, and fucking. That last one was quickly spreading across the demons as things heated up. Nozomi could even see that Napea was starting to get a little bit warm under her tights. "Is it always this crazy?"

"Of course! It's Beltane, a time where we demons of the fairy race celebrate everything that makes nature good. We just untie our hair and let loose, not giving a damn on what other people think. It's a great stress reliever." Napea sighed. Her eyes caught sight of a two newcomers to the party that were sitting apart from the festivities. "Oh look! I see Oberon and Titania!"

Nozomi looked over to where Napea was pointing. Sitting a little ways apart from the bonfire were the two fairy monarchs from the eastern regions of Japan, King Oberon and Queen Titania. Oberon was a portly demon, old with a round body and dressed in fine clothes befitting of a king. He had a pointy hat on and a long beard covering half of his face, though his eyes were watching the party with a keen gaze, aware as always. His wife, Titania, was significantly younger than him and more beautiful. She was a beautiful woman with pale skin and luxurious black hair tied into two buns on her head. Her narrow eyes had blue markings over them, and she wore a sparkling blue dress that hugged her form.

Titania was chatting with the other demons in the party and having a grand old time, but Oberon looked slightly uncomfortable sitting alone. The main reason for his discomfort was the large tent he was pitching in his pants, the result of being blue balled by his wife after a particularly nasty argument over whether Excalibur and Clarent were the same sword or not. Titania refused to sleep with him and ordered the other female fairies in their clan to not even lift their skirts for him. For a man with a voracious sexual appetite like Oberon, that was positively cruel.

"Poor guy. He's been getting shafted by his queen and she doesn't look to be letting up any time soon." Napea shook her head.

"So he can't sleep with anybody else?" Nozomi asked.

"Only girls from his own clan. Other women outside his clan are fair game, but no one wants to piss off Titania for giving her husband his release."

At that, Nozomi had an idea and a smile spread across her pink lips. "Well, as the chosen fairy queen, I can't let that slide."

Napea watched as her dear friend and queen sauntered over to the two fairy monarchs, her hips swaying gently as she approached them, her eyes focused on Oberon.

"Hello Oberon." Nozomi greeted with a smile, catching the king's attention. "You look a little lonely."

Her sultry tone immediately caught his attention, followed the instant gravitation of his gaze towards her body, disregarding her face entirely. He took in her large breasts hiding behind her thin shirt and her tight shorts and long legs. He knew he was in the presence of the new Fairy Queen and instantly felt his cock harden beneath his breaches.

"I am lonely, my lady. My wife saw fit to leave me to fend for myself without any company whatsoever." Oberon said, not hiding the lust in his gaze. "Perhaps you could help an old man get into the spirit of the celebration."

"It would be my pleasure." Nozomi said. She felt Titania's gaze on her back but shrugged it off. Titania may have forbidden her husband from fucking fairies, but she couldn't say anything to the High Fairy Queen.

In the blink of an eye, Oberon had his breeches torn off, revealing his diamond hard cock to the world. Nozomi couldn't hide the surprise on her face; his cock was humongous, thick and long, nearly as long as Nozomi's hand, with a massive head that was already oozing with a bit of precum. It was certainly more superior than most human cocks. Oberon grinned at her face and patted his lap.

"I've heard that mermaids are some of the best cock suckers in the fairy lands and have a strong addiction to cum. Their skills are legendary, some would say, including myself." Oberon said, his beard wriggling. "Are you ready to prove them wrong?"

"Please, old man," Nozomi smirked. She dropped to her knees and moved to grasp his cock at the base. Too thick to wrap her hands around, she could only pull it forward and line it up with the front of her lips. "I'm the queen. No one is better than me."

Nozomi started off light, kissing Oberon's cock up and down, pressing her lips full and flush against his shaft and pursing them deep enough to leave a lipstick mark. Pink kiss marks littered the fairy's dick and his heavy balls hanging underneath. Oberon grunted when he started kissing the space between the base of his cock and his ball sac, lightly sucking on the sensitive skin to stimulate his nerves. Some more kissing along his balls was done before Nozomi drew strength from within herself to safely tackle the monolithic prick before her.

She pressed her lips to the tip of his cock and moved downward, stretching her lips over the tip. As her lips stretched around his cock, she worked her mouth down his massive inches, pulling back a bit before forcing herself further down, sucking as hard as she could while doing it. Her gloved hands pressed against his thighs, wanting to give him only the oral treatment, and keep herself to fingering her pussy to an orgasm. She was only going to get her rocks off from his cock and nothing else.

Oberon grunted, tilting his head back in pleasure as he felt his cock get steadily engulfed in her tight mouth. Around them, the other fairies hooted and whistled, shouting vulgar obscenities and praises at their queen for her masterful sexual skills. The sight of Nozomi giving the older demon head was enough to throw the pleasantries of the festival aside in favor of more carnal pursuits. Demons, of either opposite or the same gender, got together and started fucking to their heart's content. Even Napea got in on the action by taking the cock of a rowdy dwarf from behind.

Nozomi peeked up at Oberon and saw that his eyes were closed, completely given in to her ministrations. She mentally smirked and pulled her head back before shoving her head down, giving him an unexpected deepthroat. Oberon jumped up at the surprise feeling of his cock being encased in the tight recesses of her throat and he looked down to see her vibrant eyes staring back at him in amusement. Nozomi's hips wiggled as she began pumping his cock in and out of her mouth, spit sliding from her lips across his shaft and her tongue going flat underneath his rod.

Nozomi was no stranger to sex, she had her flings back in college and even with some older men for fun. But when she became fairy queen, she learned that the limitations she had as a normal human were non-existent; she could take cocks that would absolutely tear through a normal womb, her gag reflex was gone, allowing her to completely swallow cocks with ease, and no matter how many people she fucked, she wouldn't get pregnant unless she wished it. The amount of cum she had taken into her womb in this year alone was unreal (demons were both very virile and very fertile).

Oberon could only sit and moan while Nozomi performed her hardcore fellatio for five minutes, but when she pulled her head back, leaving his wet cock bare and aching for release, he actually groaned and almost begged for her mouth again. Nozomi smirked and sat back, removing her shorts to reveal her bare pussy and garters.

"As fun as taking your manly cock into my throat, wouldn't it be more memorable to spend your seed where it matters most?" Nozomi said coyly.

Oberon said nothing. He was running on sexual impulses at this point, and his second head told him to get to that pussy before some stupid satyr got to his prize first. With speed befitting of his large but light body, Oberon pounded on Nozomi, pushing her onto her back in the grass, earning a startled but pleased yelp from her. He tore apart her red top, revealing her plump breasts and groped them roughly, making her moan from his rough handling.

He moved his big, heavy cock so it slapped down on her pussy before lining up and shoving inside, caring nothing for hesitation as he plunged himself in. Nozomi's eyes went crossed as her pussy was speared around one of the largest cocks she had ever taken and he started to fuck her hard. His strong arms locked around her legs to keep her half suspended as his steady slams forward filled the room with wet, loud slaps, making it unmistakable that he was going to get as much pleasure from this human whore as he could. He spent so long without having someone to fuck, he was going to make the most of his time with her.

Nozomi stared up at the stars, her eyes watering and her mouth agape, her breath being pounded out of her in soft gasps. The cock filling her pussy was amazing and something she couldn't believe she never tried out before Beltane. He slammed in so deep and stretched her cunt so completely that it struck places she didn't even know she had, and it made her soft, plump thighs shiver in delight. She forced her arms to reach forward and her fingers interlocked behind the king's neck as she looked up at him through pleasure-glazed eyes.

"F-Fuck me…keep fucking me as hard as you can!" She howled. Her legs clenched around his waist to make sure he was going in as deep as he could manage into her body. "Fuck me harder! As your queen, it's my duty to make sure you get the pleasure you need! So fuck me as hard as you can and make me cuuuuuuuuummm…"

She started to do just that while Oberon drilled her, her eyes rolling back into her head once more as she squirted against his lap. It was a violent first orgasm of the night that left their laps damp, and yet Oberon showed no signs of stopping. If anything, he seemed all the more resolved as his hands drifted forward to slap and squeeze her breasts again. This was the moment Nozomi learned of Oberon's godly stamina.

Nozomi's senses took leave of her in rapid order as the evening continued, and Oberon just kept stuffing his massive cock into her as she had climax after climax across it. The entire time it remained stiff and ferociously thick, the largest she ever encountered by far, and the entire time Oberon held himself back from cumming. He wanted to remember the night of Beltane when he had the honor of fucking the fairy queen amidst an orgy and driving her to multiple orgasms.

It wasn't until a little over an hour when Nozomi was nearly a shivering mass of pleasure and sweat that Oberon decided he had enough of her body, and it was time to gift his goddess with a thick load of creamy, virile fairy cum. Nozomi was on her back when the time came, her face a mess of sweat and spit and her hair a matted mess, her big tits bouncing on every thrust and sporting red marks on her pale skin where he gripped her soft flesh a bit too hard. She felt his thrusts speed up and refocused her gaze on the sweaty man above her.

"Here it comes, my queen." He grunted, and licked his lips. Despite how long they had been going, despite the hour of strain, Oberon barely looked tired. He only had a light sheen of sweat from the amount of exertion he was giving, but otherwise, he looked like he only had a light jog (which he never done before, because why job when you have wings?). "Take my seed as my offering to Lady Danu's successor!"

Oberon drilled his cock down one more time to the depths, with her powerful thighs wrapped around his waist keeping him trapped, locked behind his back so that he would stay as deep into her womb as possible until he was done. Oberon's head rolled back as his cock unleashed a torrent of cum that filled the woman more than she ever imagined, a wash of sticky warm cream rushing inside her and filling her entire body with a soothing sensation. She screamed and shivered in bliss at the intimate feeling of being seeded, her thighs refusing to let go of him. She felt his cock pulsate and release huge, thick clumps of jizz into her womb and each time it discharged, she would cum hard as well.

When their orgasms subsided, her legs finally gave way and Oberon pulled his cock out, watching as Nozomi's pussy immediately leaked an enormous amount of cream out onto the grass. She'd be leaking his cum for a while-women Oberon fucked always left him with a creampied pussy.

"Thank you deeply for giving me release, my lady. You sure are a miracle sent by Lady Danu herself. If you ever need release, I'm always ready to give your pleasure." Oberon jovially vowed.

Nozomi was too exhausted to say anything, but she smiled tiredly at him. All around her, Beltane was in full swing, a night of total debauchery and unrestrained sin that rivaled the fertility ceremonies of Innanna. This was the life she led in the new world, ruling over fairies that grew and prospered under her leadership. Nozomi didn't like the circumstances that led to her new position in life, but she didn't regret accepting Danu's gifts. Making new friends, showing demons whose boss, getting fucked by demonic studs and not having to worry about human limitations. It was all grand and she had all of it.

Nozomi was the queen, and she fucking loved it.

* * *

 **And that's that for Nozomi's chapter. Had a blast writing it and next chapter, Asahi's, is just as good. It's even half finished as well! Only three more chapters for this story (Asahi, Toki and Hikaru) before this becomes the first Hentai World story I've ever completed. Also, I've posted the first chapter to an X-Men story on my site (link on my Archive of Our Own profile, see my kira444 profile for directions) that's the first of a four story comic-experiment I'm doing. It's set along the same lines as the HW series, just with the X-Men and DC heroines. I might posted it on this site if I'm brave enough. Thanks for reading, and remember...I'm watching you fap.**


	5. Asahi

Chapter 4-Asahi

Asahi liked to think of herself as a strong girl ready for anything the world had in store for her. She liked to think that with a positive attitude and some smarts, she could handle any problem that came her way. It was youthful optimism in a time where her only worries were school and taking care of the coffee shop with her father. She wasn't ready for the Fall. She wasn't ready for the entire world she was so familiar with to be destroyed and remade into something completely horrifying. And she certainly wasn't ready to live in a world where demons could kill you at every turn.

With her father dead at the hands of a demon masquerading as a human, and having no friends to count on for support, Asahi had thought that the end was nigh for her. It was only dumb luck that allowed her to find salvation (or something close to it in this hellish world) in the form of Isis. The avian woman who had a calming, maternal aura about her had came upon Asahi when she was scouting for food one day, and offered the girl a safe haven to go to.

"Queen…Cleopatra?" Asahi said. Isis gave a nod, which somehow seemed more elegant than when Asahi had performed the gesture.

"Yes, her majesty is taking in young woman such as yourself for protection. Not all demons seek to kill and eat humans for sustenance. The queen has a soft spot for young females who are lost and aimless in this new world of chaos." Isis said. She held out a wing to Asahi. "If you'd like, I can take you there to her right now. I can assure you that you will be safe from the other, more violent demons under her care. None dare attack her majesty's domain without severe repercussions."

Asahi bit her lip, knowing that any other option (which was none) was out of the question. Nodding her consent, she took Isis' feathered hand and said, "Lead the way!"

Now that she was actually nearing Cleopatra's "kingdom" Asahi's reservations came to the forefront. The place described by Isis as a safe haven didn't look very inviting. Isis had brought her to some part of Tokyo she didn't even recognize anymore with the lack of proper signs, though it looked like the area once had a community center there. In its place was a massive inverted pyramid made of gold and some unknown material that sparkled in the dim light of the sun. Roses, fields of them, covered the streets and thorny vines climbed up and down buildings, ensnaring vehicles and sign posts. It looked like quite the sight to Asahi, but she was slightly concerned when she saw the demons prowling about. Sphinxes, Anubis, Set, demons taking on monstrous forms of Egyptian gods and animals stared at her with hungry eyes…and something deep in her mind told her they weren't hungry for flesh.

"Calm yourself." Isis said to her. "They will not hurt you. None of us act without explicit orders from the queen."

"T-thanks. I'm fine now." Asahi lied.

When they neared the pyramid, Isis and Asahi passed through a door of light that opened up at the base of the pyramid. It was slightly disorienting for Asahi as she passed from the real world into the time distorted realm of the demons, but when she regained her bearings, she found herself inside a massive chamber lined wall to wall with more gold than any human, especially her, had seen before. She gasped at the towering statures standing by the walls, and looked down at the lush red roses at her feet.

'This place is…beautiful!' She thought. Weren't demon domains supposed to be terrifying abodes or something?

"So you're the new girl Isis has brought me." A sultry voice said behind her. "How…lovely."

Asahi screamed and spun around, coming face to face with an inhumanly beautiful woman. She was a head taller than Asahi, who stood only up to her ample chest. The woman had smooth, pale skin, with her arms and legs adorned in gold and jewels, and a crown with a cobra's head sitting on her platinum colored hair. Most of her body was bare, save for a silk wrap around her large breasts and a loose, flowing skirt split down the sides to reveal her long, slender legs. Her amber gold eyes, slitted like a snake's, stared down at Asahi with an intense, intimidating gaze.

"A-are you…?" Asahi trailed off in nervousness, but the woman indulged her.

"I am Cleopatra, queen of this region of Tokyo. And you, little Asahi, are my new servant."

XXXXXX

Cleopatra let her eyes roam up and down Asahi's body, licking her red lips as she came to the conclusion that she liked what she saw. Asahi was a young girl, pretty in an above average sense, but not stunningly beautiful. Still, her long black hair and heart shaped face with amazing storm gray eyes made her features glow, and her blue dress stopped at just the right point near her thighs for Cleopatra to imagine what lied underneath. Her ankle boots were slightly dirty, and her gloves were a bit torn, but that didn't matter to the queen. Isis had certainly outdone herself this time.

"Excuse me…did you say servant?" Asahi asked uncertainly.

"I didn't stutter, and I spoke clearly enough. You are to be my servant." Cleopatra said haughtily.

"B-but Isis said that you took girls like me in and protected them!" Asahi said.

"And I do. These girls who live here are safe from the horrors of the outside world. Here they do not age and do not hunger or thirst unless they desire it. They are eternally young, and as my servants, they are granted my protection." She looked down at Asahi and smirked. "You didn't think this was for free, did you? I'm taking time out of my important schedule to observe you to see if you belong here. You should feel honored."

"Honored?" Asahi was getting angry now, and when she was angry, she got loud. "This isn't an honor! You trick girls as desperate and scared as me into being your fucking handmaidens! What kind of life is that?!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, a heavy pressure fell on Asahi. She felt the breath leave her lungs and she gasped for air, stumbling but not falling as Cleopatra flaunted her power. The queen was still smiling but her eyes held no mirth as she approached Asahi.

"You would do well to remember who you speak to. I am Cleopatra, once a queen of Egypt, now queen of both gods and demons. A lowly human like you has no right to speak to me that way as if you're my equal." She said in a tight voice. She wrapped her arms around Asahi's shoulders and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "But that's okay. I will make you learn your place, and you will enjoy serving under me."

Asahi couldn't say anything, and didn't need to, as Cleopatra suddenly leaned down and locked her in a very hot kiss. As her mouth was open, Asahi had unwillingly allowed Cleopatra to slip her tongue inside, wiggling and swirling around Asahi's own. Asahi put up no resistance as her mouth was dominated by the queen. After almost a minute of raping Asahi's mouth, Cleopatra broke the kiss and started leaving wet kisses along Asahi's cheek, trailing down her chin onto her neck. Her red lips latched onto Asahi's throat to suck on her pulse, making her gasp. She made sure to suck her skin hard enough to leave a red mark before pulling away to stare into Asahi's eyes.

"A queen like me doesn't need you to willingly obey me. The minute my eyes focused on you, you became mine. And this little…initiation of mine will make sure that gets into your thick skull."

Asahi tried to speak, but all she could manage was a squeak as Cleopatra's beautiful face morphed into a demonic visage, her eyes turning black and two long fangs elongating from her mouth. With a hiss, her head snapped down to sink her fangs into Asahi's neck, right into the spot she just sucked on. Asahi mewled in pain as she slurped viciously at the rivulets of blood running down into her dress. Asahi struggled against her, but as Cleopatra drank, she became weaker.

Her heavy breathing, mixed with the noises of Cleopatra drinking and gulping down her blood, was the only sounds in the empty throne room. Her mind began to dull, the fight instinct leaving her pull by pull, replaced with the urge to submit. Meanwhile, as she drank the girl's blood, Cleopatra was also injecting venom into Asahi's bloodstream, which sparked an intense feeling in the girl's loins.

Cleopatra removed her fangs from her neck and smirked down at the girl in her arms. Asahi's breathing had increased and blood ran from the wounds in her throat. Leaning down to lick at the blood on her throat, she whispered, "That lovely wave of arousal you're feeling is thanks to my venom. All my servants have it in their veins. It'll give you an intense feeling of bliss whenever you're near me, but you must receive my bite in order to prolong the feeling. It increases your sensitivity and is very addictive, so don't think you can just ignore it."

Asahi whimpered as she rubbed her thighs together, and Cleopatra smirked. "That's right, it's incredible isn't it? But first, you need to be punished for that tone you took with me earlier. It's not a serious punishment, just something to remind you of your place in my kingdom."

XXXXXX

Asahi was still in the throes of Cleopatra's venom when the queen had her escorted to her personal chambers for "reconditioning". It was a large room with gold walls guarded by two sphinxes, sporting a wide view of the vast cityscape, which looked rather beautiful despite the bleak overtones of desolation and emptiness. Cleopatra reclined on her lush couch, watching as Asahi fidgeted in place, her body aflame with the intense fires of lust that threatened to drive her mad.

"Asahi, you're going to learn that as my slave, I can grant you many things. Youth, pleasure, riches-but in return your undying loyalty to the only person that matters in your life." Cleopatra said. Asahi looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't muster up anything more than a groan at the moment. Cleopatra smirked. "To teach you this, I'm letting my man servants have their way with you. To show you your place in my kingdom."

"W-what?" Asahi squeaked.

Cleopatra snapped her fingers and the doors swung open to allow a large form inside. Asahi gasped at the man; he was tall, almost eight feet in height, with a large body rippling with muscles that somehow seemed natural on him than a hindrance. All he wore was a loin cloth that did nothing to hide his growing nine inch erection that pointed in her direction as if sensing her presence. But what was most alarming about the man was that his head was one made of solid gold, as if taken directly from a pharaoh's sarcophagus. Asahi took a step back when he walked toward her, but the back of her head hit a soft bosom and long, slender arms wrapped around her shoulders to keep her in place.

"This is my favorite man, Mark Anthony. He gave his life in my service and I reward him day and night for his noble sacrifice. He cannot move his head, speak or even see, but he knows that I am here. It is through me that he knows the world around him despite his golden face. That is the price of loyalty to me. Serve me and I will support you in every way. And as his reward for him defending our territory, he shall have you whether you like it or not."

Cleopatra moved Asahi's collar aside and sank her fangs into the left side of her throat, in a place unmarked by her lips. Asahi gasped as heat flared from her bleeding wound and spread throughout her body. She could just hear the queen swallowing large gulps of her blood underneath the heavy pounding her heart. Strong arms held her in place to keep her upright, and a slender hand caressed her breasts beneath her blouse. It made her blood flow quicker and spread the demonic venom throughout her body faster.

Just when Asahi couldn't take this unbearable heat anymore, Cleopatra let go of her and she fell to the floor on her back, legs spread and skirt slightly hiked up her thighs. It was as if she was presenting herself to him. In a way she was, albeit unwillingly.

"Have fun, dear." Cleopatra said to her lover. "Don't go soft on her. Make sure she learns her place."

At this point, Asahi was near immobilized by her aroused state, sitting up with her eyes closed and face covered in sweat. She didn't see Anthony approach her, but she whimpered when she felt his huge, sweaty hands closing around her smooth, young pale thighs. Her legs spread further apart to allow him entry between them. Her breath came in small quick huffs through her nose, filling her mind with the strong smell of blood that leaked from the holes in her neck.

Once she was pulled forward until she was propped up only on her elbows, Anthony reached down between her legs and tore off her panties with ease. Asahi whimpered again at the forceful action and gasped when she felt the fat head of his cock pushing into her lower lips. Asahi groaned at the sight of that massive cock preparing to impale her, trying to form words, but failing as the fat cockhead pushed against her crotch like some giant worm trying to burrow into the ground through sheer force of will.

Her mouth opened wider and her groan grew louder as that giant worm found success. Watching in disbelief, Asahi saw the passive head push and push and finally spread her pussy lips wide and sink inside. It looked like her body just gave in and bulged out around the first inch of this enormous demonic horse cock. The shock finally helped Asahi find words but only one came to mind.

"Fuck…fuck…fuuuuuuuuuuck…" She groaned as another inch pushed inside.

Watching as her manservant held Asahi's pale thighs wide, Cleopatra loved every moment of the initial penetration. She could see the look of awe on Asahi's face as she watched his enormous cock slowly sink inside her, ruining her, and the queen knew the girl was secretly loving it. Her eyes were glazed over already, but sharply focused on her lips spreading open for him. Cleopatra took a sip of her wine; that girl could not resist him, not with her venom in her veins.

Asahi had reverted to a low groan from deep in her throat as inch after inch pushed inside her and all she could do was watch. She couldn't understand how it was possible for so much cock to disappear inside her tight young body, but it just kept going. She could feel her young body stretching and spreading out around him.

Finally, the manservant slowed down and came a stop with half his bulging length inside her body. Asahi took a shallow breath just before he pulled back a couple of inches, the shaft shining with her fluids, then pushed back inside, beginning to fuck her. At that point, Asahi could no longer handle the situation now that she was really getting fucked. Her head tilted back, her eyes rolled up in her head and she groaned like a wounded animal. The man pumped his hips slowly, but with great power and determination. He was going to fuck this young bitch stupid.

The big, bulging balls began to swing slowly between the manservant's thighs with each thrust, and little by little, her small body rocked back and forth across the grass. He was sinking a little more inside her, stretching her young body out a little deeper on every thrust. Asahi's shallow panting breaths became gasps, and her gasps became moans. Cleopatra licked her lips as her manservant hunched over Asahi, his giant body thrusting and pushing harder and faster, sending most of his massive shaft up inside her. Wet slurping sounds grew louder between their bodies, joining her moans and groans.

Now the jackal headed man was grunting and growling, savagely fucking her at nearly full speed. His hands squeezed her smooth thighs tight and he rammed into her again and again, rocking her small young body so hard that her breasts jiggled beneath her dress. The manservant growled and tore open the front of her dress, giving a deep growl at the sight of her fresh young tits. He began drooling heavily down onto her chest, making a nasty mess of her before releasing one of her thighs to reach down and squeeze her tits in his large hand, smearing the fluids into her smooth skin.

Now that he saw all of her, he was eager to fill her with the massive load swelling in his balls. He gripped her thigh and tit hard and fucked her with all his strength, finally making her scream. Her young body twisted and bucked beneath him, humping her hips until his swollen balls finally slapped against her uplifted ass cheeks, sinking nearly his entire length inside her.

They were just two grunting animals now, grunting and groaning and pushing their bodies as hard as they could get in order to get as much fat cock inside her as possible. Looking down in a daze of constant orgasm, Asahi could see her once flat tummy bulging in and out on every thrust, the thick cock pushing her belly out around it. She groaned weakly and her head fell back again.

Asahi gave up and went limp, surrendering her entire body to the beast that fucked her into submission. She was overwhelmed by orgasms and just let the man fuck her to his heart's content. Her head fell back, her eyes rolled up and drool poured from her mouth. There was nothing left of the sweet young girl she was just minutes ago.

Cleopatra smirked and nodded to her manservant to let Asahi have the full brunt of his power. He nodded back and squeezed and fucked her hot limp body like a machine, using every inch of her and stretching her out on his cock until she was ruined. Just a sloppy mess wrapped around his cock, clinging weakly and waiting for his load.

Her total submission was euphoric. Squeezing her so hard she felt the pain even above the pleasure, the manservant threw his own head back and roared so loud the gold ornaments shook, slamming his entire length inside her, finally bottoming out as he came.

The giant load burst inside her, hot and thick, filling her the slightest bit more. Asahi gargled as if his cock had pushed all the way up into her throat, as it felt like he had. Her small young body convulsed and twitched with each giant spurt filling her up inside. The tight pressure within her forced the sperm out between them in spurts, soaking the carpet. The manservant looked down at the catatonic girl and growled, pulse after pulse from his balls sent more cum inside her, quickly pouring out.

By the time he stopped cumming, she was completely used and limp. He pulled out, shooting his last few gooey ropes across her limp body before moving back as Cleopatra moved to kneel behind Asahi and pick her up to cradle her head.

"You see now? This is the kind of pleasures all women experience under me. And this shall be your place too," Cleopatra said, kissing Asahi's sweaty brow and running a hand through her black hair. "As a simple cum dumpster for my manservants to enjoy. Your body and soul belong to me now, and soon you will love these pleasures as I have learned to."

Asahi didn't move, even when Cleopatra leaned down to sink her fangs into her throat and started drinking her blood again. The girl felt that blissful heat fill her body again and her cum filled pussy started twitching again, her aches and pains vanishing. This was her fate now, to be the sex toy of this sadistically sensual queen who saw all but her as toys to play with. And somehow that didn't seem like such a bad thought.

In this hellish world conquered by demons, you had to do what you could to survive, even if it meant selling yourself to a demon in turn. Asahi knew freedom was less than a thought at this point, but at least she was safe from the dangers of the world outside. Who knew what Cleopatra had in store for her?

* * *

 **Today's my birthday! Here's a special birthday chapter for you all. I already had this chapter half way done when I was writing the last one, though don't expect to get Toki's chapter for a while. Only two chapters left-Toki and Hikaru. Thanks for the support, please leave a review, check out the HW website (directions on my profile) and remember...I'm watching you fap.**


	6. Toki

Chapter 5-Toki

While the rest of the world battled the endless horde of demons flooding in from the east, Japan and the surrounding countries were already under the thrall of the infernal beasts. Unable to seek help from outside their borders, the humans of the newly deemed demon capitol of the new world were forced to adapt to their new environment. Many gave in to the newfound lawless freedom the invasion allowed, looting, raping, killing, stealing, anything brought about by humanity's darkness. But once the novelty wore off, survival became paramount in a world where resources were scarce and death was right around the corner. Being afraid of demons was no longer beneficial and so humans learned to work with demons through various ways.

Despite common belief, many demons actually don't hate humans all that much. Flesh eating aside, there were many instances of humans forming new or reviving old religions around demons they worshipped as gods just like the old days. Other humans served as soldiers, drawing upon a demon's power. Others lacked the strength to make it on their own and sought out protection from some local god or spirit, or were coerced into some kind of service; various sex-oriented demons often led massive sex clubs and brothels populated by humans to serve demons as fuck toys in return for protection.

Then there were the cults that both worshipped demons and used them. There were multiple cults in Japan, chief among them being the Ring of Gaea, composed of humans who whole heartedly accepted the concept of rebirth through death, order through chaos, natural selection in its basest form. The second largest cult was a lesser known order known as the Seven Rings. They weren't as well known as the Ring of Gaea, but their worship of the goddess Inanna was strong and bordering on fanatical.

The Ring of Gaea was centered on fertility, a woman's duty to bring new life into the world. Demons with the forms of fertility goddesses were the most worshipped, Inanna chief among them. Sex was a way of life in the Ring, and fertile women and demons were revered for bringing about new life in a desolated world still under siege. Inanna taught that all life was sacred, and that so much death was necessary to bring about new, stronger life. There is no greater joy to a woman than to give birth to new life, and as such, it was a woman's duty to bring new life into the world. For the priestesses of the Ring of Gaea, that meant birthing new humans and demons to populate the new world.

These were the ideals that Toki was raised on. She was just a young girl when her parents inducted her into the Ring of Gaea. Back then, humans and demons were always fighting each other, and death was around every corner. It the Ring's goal to facilitate rebirth through sexual intercourse, helping create a new generation in this new world of theirs. Toki was one of the younger members of the Ring, and she spent most of her life being taught by her caretakers about her duties as a woman in this new world. Her body, her very existence, was meant to birth new life, human or demon. But even within the Ring of Gaea Toki was a special girl, and for that reason, the demon goddess Inanna had taken a great interest in her.

Toki was a young girl just on the cusp of womanhood. She had a petite form that was just beginning to fill out, though her constant training under her caretakers helped with the process. Though she often wore a form-fitting black bodysuit, her skin was pale as snow and she had long black hair with red eyes and purple painted lips. Many likened her to a young geisha, and her makeup reflected this, most likely due to her profession as a priestess of Inanna. Her role was to entice, coerce, and welcome a man into her arms and between her legs. All young women serving in the Ring of Gaea were trained for be what humans once called sacred prostitutes, born and raised for the purpose of breeding.

Something about Toki had attracted the attention of Inanna and the goddess had two old women, Mii and Kei, take over for the girl's training as a priestess. This training was, of course, sexual in nature, and Toki was trained extensively in the art of pleasuring male humans and demons. The two old women were ruthless and stern, but they hid their warrior-like personas behind grandmotherly facades to catch their opponents off guard. Still, they treated Toki like she was family, and didn't dare push her too far above her limits. Prodigy she may be, Toki was still young and could be easily damaged if they weren't too careful.

"Remember Toki, you must pace yourself." Mii instructed her pupil. She and her sister sat on tatami mats watching the girl practice one of her techniques. "Move too fast and you'll ruin the flow. Always take your own comfort in consideration for your partner to feel just as satisfied."

The wet noises of a sloppy blowjob filled the quiet room that evening. An Orobas sat in a large chair, horse like legs spread and his cock free of its sheath. Squarely positioned in his lap was a beautiful mop of long black hair that was currently being caressed by his three fingered hands. Toki was very diligent with her duties, and she rarely needed coercing to do something with a demon, if at all. Every noise of wet, sloppy affection against Orobas's twitching cock was a testament to such, and the two hags grinned as they reveled in the demon's pleasure.

'Always pause between sucking to give your partner time to recover briefly,' Toki thought as she licked the underside of the demon's cockhead. 'Then continue the assault to bring him to the edge of again and repeat the process as long as you see fit.'

"She excelling well, isn't she, Kei?" Mii said.

"That she is, Mii. Our girl may be on her way to being a valuable member of the Ring." Kei said as Toki wrapped her lips around the demon's rod once more, pulling her head down on it and sucking Orobas in long, deep strokes. Her eyes were closed and her hand continued to idly stroke the cock's base, giving the demon as much sloppy, wet love as she could.

It wasn't odd for a woman to mate with a demon in the Ring of Gaea, in fact it was more common than human sex in the group. The act of a woman giving her body to an unholy creature that could disembowel them at any minute gave some girls a thrill, even though violence was forbidden in the Ring of Gaea. Toki herself was not immune to the erotic thrill of it all, and she herself had masturbated to the thought of being made some Incubus' sex toy or a Grendel's cum dump. She spent three years learning sexual techniques at the behest of Inanna, for what reason she couldn't tell, but continued her training dutifully.

After a few more minutes of hard sucking and pumping of the demon's cock, Mii and Kei decided it was time for Toki to change tactics. "Enough."

Toki instantly halted her ministrations, pulling the diamond hard shaft from her purple lips and looking up at her masters while still pumping the cock with her hand.

"You're doing well with one hole," Mii began.

"But what about the other hole?" Kei finished.

"Show us how well you can take a demon into your body." They both said in unison.

"Understood." Toki said and ceased her pumping. Shedding her thin, black robe, she revealed her pale body to Orobas as she worked herself onto the demon's lap, turning to face her masters as she did so. Her hands rested on Orobas' muscular thighs as she easily held her body up over the shaft she was just sucking on moments ago. Her nethers were hovering mere inches above the tip of the demon's thick cock, and her heat was definitely felt by the eager Orobas.

Taking a deep breath, Toki started to lower herself, her muscles tensing as she brought herself down upon that thick, penetrating length. She gasped softly as she felt the large cockhead pushing against her and her pale cheeks turned rosy as the faintest tip of it began to spear her folds.

Orobas neighed, his hands clenched on her tiny waist as the girl's tight walls closed in around him and desperately squeezing, and Toki could not keep herself from gasping. As composed as she usually was, she still had to get used to being speared by the inhumanly large dicks of the various demons populating the Ring of Gaea. Orobas' cock was still glistening with the spit of the young girl as he pulled her further down to take another inch and a half, making the motion so slow it was actually getting difficult for Toki to compose herself.

Toki was no stranger to taking demon dicks into her body, but despite her three years of training, she still needed time to properly acclimate to having her small pussy get constantly stretched by them. it was only going to get harder when puberty properly hit her, and her body was considered ripe and fertile. As the inches continued, and more of her wet, warm pussy was filled with almost nine inches of throbbing cock, her body started to heat up and become sweaty.

The girl felt Orobas grasp her hips and she paused in confusion for a precious few seconds before his grip tightened and she was pulled down the rest of the way onto her cock. Toki's pretty eyes widened and her fingers tightened on his shoulders as more than double the previous amount was suddenly stuffed up inside of her, filling her up and pushing all the way to the hilt. Her thighs trembled on his lap as she felt her lower lips be spread wide open and her canal stuffed all the way to the womb.

Mii and Kei did not smile as Toki's cries filled the chamber, echoing off the walls and flooding the air around them, but their eyes did sparkle a bit as they watched the stoic girl lose her composure. Toki's eyes were shut, her mouth hanging open with a line of drool running down the corner of her lips as she struggled to regain focus. Her body was trembling and tensing as it tried to accommodate a cock that was almost too big for her. Toki's hole was stretched tight around Orobas' cock, and her naked, sweat-slicked body was held tight to the demon's own.

'S-So tight…it's filling me…too much…' Toki whined internally. It was a miracle she wasn't actually whining in perpetual bliss right now, since it felt so alien yet amazing at the same time.

"Remember, Toki," Mii said. "Focus. It'll only get easier if you focus on completing your task."

"R-right." Toki whimpered, her dark hair twisting about her features as she desperately ignored the sensational filling of her cunt.

Placing her hands back on his shoulders, Toki bent her knees and started to move herself slowly up and down. It was gradual at first, for even with her experience Orobas' cock was a remarkably tight fit inside her. Every time she impaled herself on it she could feel her canal spread open and fill to capacity, and every time she lifted herself back up there was a gaping emptiness and a rush of lingering desire to feel full again.

Each time Toki pulled herself up, she made sure to leave just a little bit of cock inside of her, just to keep the tip spearing her folds. Once you were that full, you don't want to feel that emptiness again. Once she had her position and rhythm down, Toki began to move a bit quicker, her arms tight and her body rising up and down as she rode that thick, wonderful cock.

Orobas held onto her narrow waist as she bounced on his length, her walls clenching tightly around his cock. Toki rolled her hips when she finally gathered the courage to completely sit down on his lap and have him bottom out inside her. So tight was her cunt that she felt every vein and ridge of the thick demon cock defiling her womb and it heightened the experience for her. Despite what one would think, being stretched by a demon cock was something that you could never get used to. They were all unique in a way, different sizes but hid a special surprise that could drive you into the throes of lustful insanity.

Mii and Kei were relentless in educating Toki in everything their order had to offer. First it was teachings through writings and drawings, along with simple fellatio techniques that she had perfected to an art. Then when she turned thirteen, she was given to an incubus for an entire day and made to pleasure him using everything she knew. Needless to say, her cunt was no longer suitable for human use anymore. The demons owned her, just like they owned the Ring of Gaea, and the rest of humanity. But at least the Ring had a purpose that helped preserved this new world, under Inanna's guidance, new growth would be brought into the world, and Toki would be there to spearhead the movement.

Hot air snorted into her face by the grunting Orobas made her hair flutter slightly as she squeezed her muscles around his cock to increase friction. Juices leaked over his cock and wet, sloppy noises sounded from their joined bodies each time Toki impaled herself on that hot shaft. Orobas pushed his hips forward to give Toki a particularly deep thrust and she gave another loud moan as she was brought to her orgasm. The wet noises of her squirting cunt drew Orobas closer and closer to that moment, until he could hold on no longer and the demon erupted like a cannon into the young girl's tight, wet hole.

Toki's girlish voice filled the chamber again as she moaned desperately and wantonly like a whore in the arms of bliss, her entrance tightening and releasing around the cum-spewing member that suddenly hilted inside of her. As the demon started to fill her, she leaned forward, gripping the hard, rippled muscles in the demon's shoulders. There, she rocked hard and fast against the demon's lap, finding another delightful, harsh climax as she was still being filled.

Orobas held on tight to the girl while the two shared a powerful climax. Each throb of his cock pushed another spurt of cream into Toki's slit, and he could already feel a line of it rolling down his shaft and across his sack, overflow from a well-stuffed pre-teen pussy. Toki's eyes rolled back slightly as she felt her small womb get filled beyond its capacity and she relished in this sinful defilement of her body.

"That will be enough, Orobas. You're free to go." Kei said.

Orobas, still cumming, slowly lifted Toki off his pulsating cock until his spurting head popped out of her cunt. Thick clumps of seed still shot from his cock and coated her chest and stomach in a thick glazing of seed. Once he was done staking his claim on her, he placed her on the chair and walked away, bowing to the elder women before leaving the chamber. Once the demon was gone, Mii and Kei stood up and walked over to the sweaty and exhausted Toki, taking in how her lower stomach was slightly bloated from all the seed pumped into her. When they stood over her, Toki looked up at them with a tired but still alert gaze. Even when she's fucked stupid, the girl was always alert of her surroundings.

"Toki, that will be your session for today. We're ending early because Lady Inanna wants to speak with you in private." Kei told her.

"S-She wants to see me?" Toki asked, startled at this development. "What for?"

"That is for the two of you to discuss." Mii said. "Rest, then clean yourself and go meet our goddess."

"Yes, ma'am." Toki breathed and rested her head back on the cushioned chair, her legs spread and her cunt still leaking cum from her overstuffed cunt. It wouldn't do to meet the mother goddess in her current state.

XXXXXX

Being used as a fuck toy by demons and learning of her fate as the Ring of Gaea's broodmare was something Toki had been raised on all her life. She was born in the waning days of the modern human age, before The Fall but didn't have a normal childhood like other girls. All her life she was preparing for the promised day when demons walked among the earth again and man was no longer at the top of the food chain. Her parents raised her to be obedient but flexible, a Gaean woman who knew her place as the future of mankind and demons. Mii and Kei taught her everything they knew about sex and cemented that her body belonged to the demons now, and that she would be used to birth a new generation to fill the ravaged world.

Toki knew they didn't mean that literally. There was no way she could birth so many children with her young body, though she imagined that they wouldn't be any less aggressive with their efforts for lack of trying. Inanna treated the idea of female conception like it was gospel and thus she had an obsession with fertile young women who could carry human and demon children. There were already many women in the Ring of Gaea who were fucked ravenously and impregnated with her brood, giving birth to powerful human/demon offspring like Mitra-Buddha and Baal. But her strong interest in Toki was something that confused the girl, though she didn't voice it. Who was she to question her goddess's motives?

After cleaning up, Toki was escorted to the inner sanctum of the Ring of Gaea's headquarters, which was located in Tsukiji Kongaji. Only a select few members were allowed her, high-ranking of course, and they were usually Mii and Kei, Kaga, and some others. Toki herself had only seen the goddess in person as a little girl, back when Inanna first declared her interest in her. The sanctum resided deep within the compound and was guarded by a small army of Yaksini led by Taraka who were hidden from plain view.

Toki followed an Asparas down the quiet hall of deep red and black to a set of large doors. The asparas knocked twice and announced their presence. "Mighty goddess, I have brought the girl, Toki, to you."

Nothing was said, but a small wave of power washed through the door. The asparas was unaffected, but Toki felt her cheeks burn red and her body heat up slightly, making her squirm. This was only a fraction of Inanna's power and she was already getting aroused by it. The asparas bowed and stepped aside as the doors creaked open. Toki swallowed and walked in at an even pace, entering the dark chambers of her goddess. The doors closed behind her, and Toki's vision adjusted to the dim light in the room.

It wasn't a dark or oppressive place like most thought it would be. The chamber was large enough to accommodate Inanna's immense size, and had a lush décor that felt homely and welcoming. The only furniture in the room was a massive mattress with hundreds of pillows strewn about. The smell of incense was in the air, giving the room a sweet scent that put Toki's nerves at ease slightly. Sitting on a small throne was Inanna herself, huddled up like a resting bird.

Toki had seen many strange looking demons in her time among the Ring's ranks, but Inanna was probably one of the more outlandish in terms of appearance. Inanna was an odd looking demon; her form was obviously feminine, with pale skin and long arms sporting feathered wings. Her upper body was lithe, almost skinny, with six teats on her chest that faintly jiggled whenever she moved. She had no eyes, only a wide red-lipped mouth and long hair that went down her back. Her lower body was excessively round like an egg, with bird's feet at the bottom. Inanna was definitely an odd demon in appearance, and her mannerisms were just as strange.

"Come closer, my child." Inanna said, her mouth stuck in a perpetual grin as she addressed Toki. "No need to be shy."

Toki took a deep breath and calmly walked forward, stopping when she was just a foot away from Inanna. The goddess leaned forward and looked into her face with her eyeless visage. Toki could feel…something roam over her body, like a heated gaze studying her petite features and hummed, pleased with what she saw.

"Such a pretty girl. So young and supple," Inanna breathed in Toki's scent and moaned. "You're fertile too. That's good."

"Thank you, lady Inanna." Toki said, bowing her head. "But…was there a reason you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, that…I have been watching your development since you were a child, Toki. You have taken to the Ring of Gaea's teachings and beliefs like a fish to water. You know your place in society and the world, your place as a woman who will birth a new generation to heal the ravaged world." Inanna rose to her full height, her bloated belly shifting slight as if something was moving within her. "Toki, the reason I have called you here is to inform you that you have been chosen to be my successor, my avatar."

Toki's eyes went wide as her beautiful face showed emotion for the first time. "W-what?!"

"There is only so much I can do as a demon, and you as a human, but together we shall become the mother goddess who will birth a brood of new demons to carry out our mission. You have the potential to bring the Ring of Gaea to new heights in my name, but first," Inanna's belly started to ripple more violently as she spoke. "I must make sure your body is ready for my power."

Inanna raised her arm and gave a shrill cry that made Toki wince a bit. As if melting from the shadows, a large form slowly moved from a far off corner of the chamber and into the soft candle light. It was a demon, and another strange one at that. It looked like a giant greet phallus with a mouth on the bottom of the shaft and writhing tentacles waving around from its lower body. It had no legs, and had to move forward on a golden cart as it sniffed out Toki's scent to find her.

"My son, Mara, has been saving himself for this moment. He has not tasted female flesh for a long time, and he will prepare you to take in my essence. When we are done with you, Toki, you shall be a woman in the eyes of the Ring of Gaea."

Toki gasped as she was embraced by tentacles, the big green appendages wrapping around her body and sneaking underneath her outfit, rubbing against her skin as she whined, finding herself drawn closer and closer in toward Mara. The grotesque appearance of Mara, with his phallus shaped body and wavy tentacle limbs entranced her in some sick, twisted way.

"He's…glorious," Toki whined, hands reaching out to caress Mara, moaning a she buried her face forward and licked his body. Her perky ass stuck out, hips wriggling as she felt the tentacles creeping up her pant legs, coiling around her limbs. She licked her lips and looked up at Mara. "Please, take me. I am yours."

Tentacles pushed quickly up her pants faster now, and with a single push, the cocks claimed her holes in tandem, filling her ass and pussy at the same time with the thick shafts that made her scream in excitement. Mara fucked her quickly, the tentacles pounding away at her with a vigor that left Toki screaming in surprise. She could feel the penetration pushing in deep, bigger than her fingers and outclassing most of the demons that took her in the past.

Mara seized her wrists with more tentacles and pulled her upper body back away from him. With her head drawn back, another tentacle pushed into her open mouth, silencing her screams, but leaving her with something even better as she moaned loudly and began sucking on the elongated cock. It thrust back and forth with a careless and steady motion that forced just a little more dick into her mouth with each push forward, helping Toki feel the rawness of having all of her holes claimed by tentacles.

The excitement of being taken like this made Toki dizzy. Her thoughts were a cloud of lust, and what a wonderful lust it was! Every part of Toki's body burned with the craven need to be filled, to be fucked and used by the tentacles. This was her noble duty as a priestess and warrior of the Ring of Gaea, to be used by demons and eventually bred for the purpose of ushering in a new future for Tokyo. This pleasure eclipsed everything else done to her by the more mundane demons that took her body through its paces.

"It feels good to lose control, doesn't it?" Inanna asked, her voice whispering in Toki's mind, so strong and sultry amid the sounds of the girl's gagging as Mara's cock forced its way down her throat and the dicks in her ass and pussy burrowed deeper in turn, her body being claimed with such ferocity that she was left dizzy and frayed. "This is your fate for the rest of your life. Your body belongs to me now, and when you get older, you shall birth more powerful demons to cement the Ring's control of this country. Just give in and let yourself be conquered. It will feel good now and forever more."

Toki didn't need to be told anything, as she was already embracing the depravity and madness of being triple penetrated by tentacles. She writhed hotly in the air as Mara lifted her up, leaving her suspended by tentacles that drilled into all her holes, treated with a brutality that should not have felt as good as it did, and every part of Toki ached for more.

Tentacles pulled at her clothes, tearing at her skintight suit from all sides to reveal stretches of flesh, leaving them in tatters. Drool ran down her chin was she was quite senselessly throat fucked by the tentacle that went from fucking her mouth to pounding itself down her gullet, brutalizing her without any mercy. She happily gagged and choked on the tentacle, enjoying how her body was pushed past her limits and roughed up so much. It was all coming together so well for Toki, who felt that this was what fate had in store for her. This was her purpose, to be little more than a cum dumpster and broodmare for demons young and old at the behest of her goddess.

"You're almost there, Toki. Just a little more and soon your body will be ready to accept the power of your Mother." Inanna said, her own body trembling as her power leaked from her to seep into Toki's orgasm ridden form. "You will be the new goddess of fertility and become Mother to demons and humans. We will be one and the same, and together we will birth hundreds of children who will fight in our name. Give in to your desires and accept your true nature!"

Toki couldn't scream with the cock hammering down her throat, but it was as vivid and clear a response as anything could ever be, as her holes clamped down on the cocks hammering away at them and she lost control. A scream of searing orgasmic delight tore through her throat as she lost herself, hips bucking and she was surprised to feel the cock suddenly pull out of her throat. Cum erupted from all three of Mara's dicks at once, pumped her ass and pussy full of stick cream while her face received a massive load.

The double creampie helped push her over the edge as her eyes rolled back, her tongue hung out, and her mind went blank as Inanna pumped massive amounts of energy into her body. The world faded to white around Toki and soon she knew nothing else but bliss.

XXXXXX

Toki lounged on the soft cushions of her lavish bed like a lazy cat as she studied the young teenage girl before her. Her pale, dainty hand stroked her slightly round belly, her breasts plump and full of milk and her face was more womanly than it should've been at her age. Her eyes were narrow and cat-like, and her lips were blood red, her pink tongue licking them sensually as she addressed her visitor.

Though she still went by the name Toki, she was a new person now; she both Toki and Inanna, and she was no longer human or demon. Now she was a goddess, the Mother of the Ring of Gaea.

"So you want me to form an alliance with your little cult?" Toki inquired. Her eyes ran over the young girl's features, imaging what she would look like writhing under her thick, hard demon cock and littered with her love bites. "I can sense a great deal of power within you, however I don't exactly know who or what you are. I'm not going to rush blindly into a partnership without knowing my…partner first."

"Forgive my rudeness, lady Toki." The girl smiled, her eyes turning black with red irises as she politely bowed to Toki. "My name is Hikaru, but apparently, the other demons know me as…Lucifer."

* * *

 **We're at the home stretch, folks! One more chapter to go! I was wondering if you guys wanted the different parts of Hentai World: Fairy Tail and Queen's Blade to be separated into parts or just in one big story. Just out of curiosity. Once I'm done with this story, I'll catch up on QB and Persona, two chapters each, same for DS. You can check out these stories on my website, directions to the link in my profile. Happy belated Mother's Day everyone, and I hope you all are doing well. Thanks for sticking with this story to the end, and remember...I'm watching you fap.**


	7. Hikaru

Chapter 6-Hikaru

Even before the Fall, Hikaru had a strong interest in the supernatural. She heard the stories and urban legends of people being able to summon demons and via special devices and bend them to their will. It sounded like something out of a fantasy game, but Hikaru took it at face value and researched as much as she could get her hands on. There was a perverse, dark element of the occult and demons that entranced her, and she couldn't help but be drawn in. It was something that many of her schoolmates often avoided her for…that and her interest in the Ring of Gaea cult that had gained a lot of followers in the days before the Fall.

When the Fall came, Hikaru was strangely not afraid. Sure, she wasn't going to stand around and let rabid demons try to eat her alive, but she was more along the lines of awestruck at the power they displayed, and their inhuman forms. She was with one of her only friends one day after school when the portal opened up over Tokyo and unleashed the first wave of the demonic horde. They watched as people were snatched up and devoured into meaty strips of flesh by ravenous demons who hadn't even seen a human in ages, before Hikaru's friend dragged her away from the carnage into the side streets to hide. Even after seeing so many people die, if didn't affect Hikaru, and that was worrying itself.

In the days that followed, Hikaru and her friend, Lisa Silverman, stuck together and did what they could to survive the decaying of Tokyo as it fell under demon control. They couldn't contact their parents or seek safe shelter as the demons destroyed any place that harbored more humans than they would allow. Food and water were an issue at first, but some quick thinking and some unexpected help from a couple of Jack Frosts (cute guys, if a bit pushy sometimes), solved that problem. But the city, the entire country, was a totally different place. Danger lurked around every corner, in the form of both humans and demons.

It became a dog eat dog world, and if you were weak and stupid, you were at others' mercy. Hikaru was surprisingly brutal when she wanted to be, and Lisa was a skilled martial artist, and they were able to avoid not only demons but also human gangs and marauders who sought out pretty little girls to rape and enslave. They made a great team, but sometimes their personalities clashed, particularly on the subject of demons.

"Do you have to play around with that thing? It's not a dog you know." Lisa Silverman huffed as she watched her friend play around with an Inugami. She stood a respectable distance away from the demon, far enough to avoid losing a hand to it, but close enough to help her best friend if things got violent.

"I know that, Lisa, but he wants to play really badly. Who am I to deny him?" Hikaru laughed, rubbing the ghostly dog's head lovingly.

Lisa sighed and looked over at her friend. Hikaru was taking this too well for her liking, and her general affinity for demons made her nervous. Hikaru had some uncanny ability to bond with some of the lower level weaker demons, often convincing them to protect them or find them supplies. She gained a small cult following of Jack Frosts over in Ueno, and became good friends with a grabby Lilim that gave Lisa unsavory looks when she wasn't looking. Lisa wanted nothing to do with these unpredictable and savage creatures, but Hikaru stated that she was willing to do whatever it took to survive this new world. Even befriend demons, if need be.

'I suppose I should be somewhat grateful, given what kinds of creeps roam these streets now.' Lisa thought, glancing around at the dark and ravaged park they were resting in. Lisa wasn't stupid, she knew what some, or rather most, demons did to pretty young girls like her and Hikaru. Death would be the first thing to come to mind, but if you somehow managed to peak their interest, then you'll end up a demon's cum dump for the rest of your life.

Hikaru was a pretty young girl who garnered a lot of suitors back in school, before her interest in the occult drove them away. She had long, dark brown hair and vibrant red eyes. Hikaru often wore her school uniform these days, a dark brown sweater with a matching jacket and a short blue plaid skirt with brown socks and shoes. Lisa was an obvious foreigner; a Caucasian teenager with pale skin, blue eyes and natural blonde hair pulled back with red barrettes. She wore the female uniform for her own school, Seven Sisters: a black shirt with a matching skirt and socks with sneakers. She was taller than Hikaru and stronger thanks to her martial arts training.

The two girls had been close companions when the Fall hit Japan, and they relied on each other to make it through this demon infested city. They had no idea how long they could keep moving from one part of Tokyo to the other before something finally got them-be it the Ashura-Kai or the demons. Hikaru, strangely enough, hoped the demons would get them first. Being humiliated by Yakuza knockoffs was not an ideal way to die.

"So what do we do now?" Lisa asked, frowning as Hikaru scratched the inugami's spectral chin.

"You're asking me?" Hikaru looked up at Lisa.

"Well, you're the one with the freaky intuition. I'm just the muscle of this group." Lisa said.

Hikaru wanted to refute that statement, but she wasn't wrong about her intuition. She always on point when it came to avoiding demons, almost like she had a sixth sense about these things. It allowed them to roam the streets unmolested, though Hikaru would sometimes wonder how long their luck would last before they were caught off guard.

"Hmm?" Hikaru looked down as she felt the inugami whimper and pull out of her hands. The demon spun around in the air, looking distinctly worried about something. "What's wrong?"

The inugami scratched its nose and floated away, looking back as if it wanted to follow them.

"What's with Ghost Fido?" Lisa asked.

"Something has him worried." Hikaru said, frowning. "Maybe we should-"

Her sentence was cut short when the ground under them erupted and thick, cord-like vines ensnared their limbs and held them aloft in the air. The girls screamed and struggled, but the vines held them fast and tight. The inugami went to help them, but when it saw multiple shadows emerge from hidden places on the street, it knew it could do nothing and flew away.

Hikaru and Lisa also saw the hidden forms of demons approaching them and gave each other worried looks. Their luck just ran out.

XXXXXX

The minute they were netted and dragged through the dirty, debris-ridden streets, Hikaru thought that it was over for them. There were only two fates when being captured by demons smart enough to use traps; they were going to be eaten, or they were going to be sold into slavery. Or used as living sex toys. It was bad for them either way.

But as they were being dragged away, she noticed that the demons were a group of oni, who were usually more in control of themselves around females than some of the weaker will smaller demons. They usually worked as tough guys for more powerful demons, and the fact that Hikaru and Lisa weren't being eaten alive means that they were being transported somewhere. That did little to reassure the girls.

"Hey, where the hell are you guys taking us?" Lisa demanded.

"Shut it." One of the oni said roughly. He didn't even look their way as he walked alongside his brothers.

"Please, we can't run at all and we can barely run, so just give us a hint at what you plan to do with us."

"What do you think? We're taking you to our mistress." The lead oni said, glancing back at them. "She's been tracking you for a long time, and she's very eager to see you."

"What could a demon possibly want with us?" Lisa asked.

"Not you blondy-her." The oni pointed at Hikaru.

"Me? But what-"

"Enough questions! You can ask mistress about your fate when you meet her in person."

Hikaru whined and glanced at Lisa worriedly. Looks like this was it for them.

XXXXXX

The place they were being taken to was a giant temple erected in the middle of the Roppongi Hills. It was an archaic design built to emulate a palace more suited to an emperor than a modern office building. Demons lingered in the courtyard, leering at the two girls being brought in by the oni, but they didn't dare make any moves against them. Hikaru and Lisa nervously squirmed against each other as they felt those feral eyes run over their bodies and tried to keep them from peeking up their skirts.

They were taken to the front doors of the temple and the oni released them from the net, pulling them to their feet and pushing them inside. The main hall of the palace was a unique combination of red and ivory white, with crimson hued carpets and long staircases leading to the second floor holding numerous rooms of unknown purposes. It was a beautiful place, but in the new world, most beautiful things proved to be the most dangerous.

Hikaru and Lisa were taken into one of the long but lavish halls of the palace until they reached two large doors. The oni pushed them open and escorted them into the large room, which looked like a throne room. Standing in front of a large red curtain was a very beautiful woman waiting for them.

She had deathly pale skin, smooth and flawless, which was enhanced by her pitch black blouse and skirt, and her long black hair was slicked back from her face. Clear golden eyes ran over the girls' bodies like they were pieces of meat and she licked her black lips as she seemed pleased by her subordinates' latest capture.

"Welcome to my humble abode," The woman said grandiosely, nodding to them. "I am Yuriko, the lady of this castle. And you two must be Hikaru and Lisa."

"How do you know who we are?" Hikaru asked. There was something about this woman that just didn't seem right. It didn't make her uncomfortable-it almost felt like a familiar presence to her.

"Nothing happens in this city without me knowing." Lilith said cryptically and walked forward, her heeled shoes click-clacking away on the marble floor. "But enough about me-let's talk about you two. Two young, fertile, succulent girls wandering the cold, dark streets of Tokyo alone, that's not safe. Demons love little girls like you to fuck to their heart's content. They will literally kill for a taste of human pussy to sink their cocks into."

The girls blushed at her vulgar words and Lilith laughed. Lisa glared at her and asked, "What the hell do you want with us? We didn't do anything!"

"It's not what you did, but what you will be doing." Yuriko said. "You see, every weekend I hold a little get-together with demons under my command-a Sabbath. Demons get together, converse, fight, but most importantly-fuck. And while there are plenty of fuckable demons, human girls like you two are a dime a dozen. Teenage girls even more so."

"W-wait, you want us to be fuck toys for a bunch of demons?" Lisa stammered with a bright red blush on her cheeks.

"That's the gist of it." Lilith shrugged. "Don't worry-you'll learn to love it. If it's one thing we demons can boast about, it's our diversity. You'll never be used to a single cock at this party."

"Hold on, please don't do this! We can be your servants or something!" Hikaru said, hoping to escape this fate. This of all things was what she was most worried about-spending the rest of her life as a sex slave.

"Don't worry, little girl. Soon you'll be begging for more after my men have filled your cunts with their seed." Lilith smirked and pointed to the second floor. "Take them to their rooms. Bring them out when it's time for the Sabbath to begin."

The oni bowed their heads and dragged the struggling and screaming girls up the stairs to the second floor, where they will stay until the Sabbath began. Hikaru and Lisa shared one last tearful glance as they were dragged apart, knowing that the next time they saw each other, one or either of them could be a slave to the demons' unrepentant lusts.

Lilith didn't take her eyes off Hikaru until she was out of view. She didn't know why, but something about that girl felt…familiar. Lilith could definitely say for certain that she never seen this girl before, but there was something strange about her that led to their capture. Unable to take her mind off it, Lilith decided to look into it until the Sabbath was over.

XXXXXX

Hikaru tried to maintain her outwardly calm façade, but it was hard to do so as her impending doom came closer and closer. These demons weren't going to eat her, thankfully, but she was going to get fucked hard without rest and most likely spend the rest of her life serving high class demons as a sex slave or some equally debasing. Even as she was being taken to the east wing of the palace, she could feel the oni's erection poking against her ass through her skirt.

She was brought into a large bed chamber full of demons, at least a dozen from what she could count. Most were humanoid in form, and from different races, which was a surprise, seeing as there were many demon races that hate each other with a passion. But what caught her attention were the rock hard erections they all sported. Pre-cum was already glistening on their cocks as it flowed freely from their tips. The smell of musky demon cock quickly flared her senses and she felt slightly hazy as the powerful primal smell seemed to numb her mind.

Hikaru was placed in the middle of the bed chamber near the smooth oak table full of various meats and drinks. The oni let her arms go and bowed to a handsome looking demon that looked like a man with dark grey skin and thin metal armor over his muscular body.

"Here is the girl, lord Baldr, as Mistress Lilith promised." The oni said respectfully.

The silver haired demon smiled and ran his white, pupiless eyes along Hikaru's young, succulent form, licking his lips sensually. Hikaru felt her panties moisten from that action alone.

"Very good. Lilith knows how to pick them." Baldr said appreciatively. Hikaru blushed and squirmed from the hungry, lustful gazes thrown her way.

"D-Don't hurt me, please." She begged, more than a little afraid at what might happen to her. "I'm sure you know that humans break easily."

"Oh, I know pretty girl, but rest assured we won't hurt you beyond what you can handle. Lilith doesn't like it when her customers break her merchandise." Baldr walked forward until he was standing within Hikaru's personal space, her face reaching the middle of his chest. She shivered as he ran a finger down her cheek. "We know humans can't take a full fucking from a demon, so we will be gentle at first. We will be sure to cut loose once you are eased in and stretched out. And I can promise you, you won't be able to walk straight after we're done filling your belly with every drop of spunk we can generate."

Hikaru's breath caught in her throat and she felt her face heat up at the prospect. She knew exactly what he was implying; they weren't going to stop until _they_ were tired, not her. She could fall unconscious and they'd still fuck her motionless body until they were satiated.

She failed to stop a soft whimper from sneaking past her lips as she was picked up by Baldr and carried over to the table. He set her down in front of the table and bent her over it, making her skirt rise up over her panty-clad ass and exposing her to the other demons watching lecherously, whistling and catcalling, which got only louder when Baldr tore off her panties to bare her dripping wet cunt. This made Hikaru's cheeks burn with embarrassment and wiggle in place. She could feel moisture trickling down her thighs as her cunt clenched under the heavy weight of their stares. She could only imagine the view she was unintentionally giving the group of demons.

Before she could even think about it anymore, she felt the pre-cum slicked mushroom tip of her captor rub against her wet slit. He was teasing her, and she couldn't stop a groan from escaping her lips as her body reacted. The heat between her legs intensified, and despite her terror, she was starting to feel a bit frustrated at the lack of action. He was wearing away at her inhibitions and planned to make her give in on her own free will.

Hikaru couldn't help but bite her lip while she tried to buck her hips into the searing hot cock. Baldr chuckled at her eagerness, knowing he had her hooked. For all their screaming and crying and shouting, human men and women were highly susceptible to their base desires and few had the fortitude to keep themselves from being coerced into taking part in the most sinful of urges. This girl would definitely be one of the nicest pieces of fuckmeat for the older demons. Deciding he teased her enough, he started to slowly sink his cock into her.

Hikaru quivered at the sensation as her labia parted and her tunnel was slowly spread around the big demon's impressive shaft. A low moan escaped her as this new sensation assaulted her with an equally new amount of pleasure.

She never guessed that she would lose her virginity in such a way. And yet, she didn't find it bad in the slightest. She found her resistance slowly waning and was actually starting to find it unbelievably hot because it was all so incredibly depraved. Something about her thought that being surrounded by horny demons who all would get a turn in fucking her holes was sexy and even fun. And once she was used to it, they would really start to get at it. Just the thought of so many demons having their way with her body made her pussy clench around the cock that was making its way deeper and deeper into her clenching twat.

Hikaru let out a surprised gasp as the pointed tip suddenly hit something. It didn't take long for her to recognize it as he hymen-the last bastion of her virginity. Once she was robbed of it, she would be nothing more than the demons' cum dumpster. She felt fear for only a few seconds before it gave way to anticipation.

"Ready, little girl?"

Hikaru didn't want to say yes, but her body was reacting poorly to the large cock stuffed deep inside her. She wiggled her hips a little, moaning a bit as she felt his cock grind against her wet walls. Baldr grinned and obliged her unspoken request.

Baldr pulled his hips back before suddenly thrusting forward and sheathing her on his hot pillar of flesh, tearing through her innocence without mercy. A loud cry escaped Hikaru as she felt her whole love canal being filled with cock as her hymen was broken. She winced at the pain, but at the same time reveled in the new pleasurable sensations that followed quickly suit.

The demon lord then pulled slowly out, making his veiny cock rake across Hikaru's sensitive newly deflowered walls, causing her to shudder as small jolts of pleasure assaulted her. He then proceeded to quickly push in again, spreading her, before pulling back out and starting a slow rhythm.

The young woman's walls couldn't help but grip at this new hot intruder as it was moved inside her, rubbing her walls tantalizingly. But it was also tantalizingly slow. Baldr moved at a leisurely pace that only served to further frustrate Hikaru and made her want more. Her resistance was next to nothing at this point, and she was on the verge of begging him to go faster.

"P-Please…go faster. I want you to go…faster!" Hikaru whined, her cheeks getting redder by the minute. Her desperation was showing while grinding her hips back into his cock greedily.

Baldr could only grin. "As you wish!"

He increased his pace, making the woman beneath him squirm and gasp in obvious excitement. An excitement that slowly coated his thighs and big balls. His fellow demons seemed to share that excitement as they were rather vigorously stroking themselves as their pre-cum was flowing in opulent amounts from the tips of their swollen cocks.

Hot, needy moans flew past luscious pink lips as Hikaru was utterly consumed by the unholy lust Baldr gave her in full force. Seeing how this new slut's constant gasping and moaning presented a rather attractive target for his companions, he decided to see how much she could take. He waved an Orobas over to her mouth.

Said demon stepped all too eagerly forward, presenting his precum drenched rod to the horny human. Hikaru, dazed and delirious at this point, only hesitated for a moment before wrapping her luscious lips around his hot piece of cock. Her tongue instantly began exploring the rough surface of his succulent shaft as she greedily sucked on it like it was a lollipop. Orobas groaned in pleasure while stroking her long brown hair with his hands.

Hikaru savored her first taste of musky demon cock as he continued to violate her mouth for his own pleasure. Without warning, Orobas grabbed her hair before pulling her head down his length. He didn't even stop at her tight throat entrance, as his hard pole continued to sink further in. Hikaru felt her neck bulge under the mighty meat that was stuffed down her throat, which clenched in a reflex swallow as it attempted to get rid of this obstruction of her airways. Orobas let out a screech of pleasure as her inner muscles massaged his swollen member.

As he hilted himself inside of her, Hikaru could feel her nose press up against his crotch area. She momentarily felt discomfort, but it was immediately gone, as if by magic and she took him down her throat with little problem at all. His balls nestled up against her chin while she could smell the heavy scent of his musk wafting to her nostrils, making them flare as she took the raunchy smell in.

Spitroasted as she was, she could only express her feelings about the rough treatment she had provoked from the demons with a muffled moan. Each time a demon would pump into her, he would hereby sheath her back onto the demon on the other's side, making their plunges deep and hard into both of her holes. True to Baldr's promise, they gave her no time to adjust and she barely had time to gasp a breath on each quick withdrawal.

Hikaru's throat muscles gripped rhythmically around the cock, just like her dripping slit, as her boy was filled with the thick shafts/. The demons groaned as they continued to grind themselves against her ass and pretty face.

The pleasure rose ever higher as they bounced the poor girl back and forth on their hot, succulent poles. Said girl could do nothing but take the violent assault on both of her ends as they took her in every way as hard as any female demon.

"You feel wonderful, little girl! Get ready for the flood!" Baldr said with a pleasured groan as his member flexed in preparation of his oncoming climax.

Hikaru had no time to prepare and couldn't help but squeal in surprise as well as ecstasy as she felt her innards suddenly being flooded with searing hot demon spunk, which was shooting directily into her womb under immense pressure. Only a second later, the shaft in her throat pulsed as it sent waves of his white and slimy cum directly down her throat, before pulling back and giving the girl a direct taste of Orobas' stuff as he fired the rest on her tongue. It gave their new plaything a rather good impression on what she had to expect in her future.

Baldr and Orobas pulled out from both her holes and let Hikaru slump onto the table, cum leaking profusely from her stretched cunt while she coughed up a bit of the cum that had plastered her entire esophagus relentlessly. The flavors lay thick and musky on her tongue, defiling her mouth as all she could taste now was the salty spunk of the demon cock.

"Are you tired, little girl? Here, maybe this will help." Baldr snapped his fingers and a pixie flew over Hikaru's body, casting a dia over her to rejuvenate her.

As soon as the green light faded over her, Hikaru felt her exhaustion leave her body and look up, licking at the cum leaking from her lips. Her cunt was sore, but in a pleasant sort of way. She looked back at Baldr and saw him standing with the rest of the other demons eager to get a piece of her.

"There you go, now you look all better!" Pixie chirped, landing next to Hikaru's head. Hikaru yelped when the tiny demon leaned in and licked some cum from her lips with a hum. "We can't have you passing out before we get to the really fun stuff."

Hikaru gulped at the deviant look on pixie's face and saw two more demons walking towards her, a Formorian and an incubus. This was only the start of what she later saw as pleasurable torture.

XXXXXX

Lisa Silverman was no stranger to sex. Living as a half American/half Japanese girl in Tokyo was hard enough with all the looks and whispers said about her from the other kids, but having a good for nothing father who thinks that he's being "traditional" by acting like some samurai and ranting about honor, respect and her being "ladylike". He couldn't even get with the times!

She vented her frustration in many ways, from fighting to video games, but her common outlet was dating older men. She was never very girly, but her tomboyish personality and habits seemed to attract quite a few older men, guys old enough to be her father, who wanted a good time. At first it was just compensated dating, going out for drinks, eating out and the like. It didn't take long for things to get sexual and soon Lisa had men fucking her in love hotels, at karaoke bars, and even in bars. It was a thrill for her, fucking strangers who were looking to get their rocks off with a teenage girl while making a little money on the side. It was perverse yet exciting all at once.

But her current situation was anything but exciting, though it was perverse in a myriad of ways.

As Hikaru was being used as a cocksleeves by the demons that snagged her, Lisa was also being prepared for her eventual fucking at the hands of the demons being led by Lilim of all people. She was laying on her back, the demons all starting to surround her. All obviously quite eager, as their hard dicks smacked against their stomachs.

Lisa eyed the hardening cocks with wonder. They were all large, thick and longer than the men she had in the past. Some had barbs on their shafts, others had obscenely large cockheads shaped like spades or mushroom tips that she knew wouldn't be able to fit her cunt. She had a stray thought on how deep they could reach into her pussy and if they were twice as satisfying as a human's cock, but she shook her head of that thought. These were demons! Flesh eating monsters that are out to conquer the whole damn world! The very thought of them raping her should fill her with disgust, not curiosity!

"W-what? You think you fuckers can do anything with those toothpicks between your legs?" Lisa taunted the creatures. "Please, you guys don't scare me!"

"Wow, she really is a horny bitch." Commented one of the demons. Lilim smiled at Lisa's bravado.

"It's an act. She's just hiding her fear at the thought of being fucked by our huge cocks. Young girls like her love meat. If you want to sweeten her up, you need to be ready to give her a good stuffing."

Lilim was a female demon, but she had an almost boyish physique. She had short black hair with smooth, tan skin and clad in a thin top unzipped to her small, pert breasts and tight short shorts that hugged her firm ass and thighs. These shorts were also unzipped to allow her beastly cock to be free and pointing towards Lisa's exposed, pantyless cunt.

"So, you guys think a badass like me needs to be filled with thick demon cock?" Lisa asked, her voice wavering for a second.

"Yeah, you're definitely ready." Lilim said, moving forward to lift Lisa's skirt to reveal her already well lubricated pussy, wet with her growing arousal. "It'd be rude to make you wait."

Lilim didn't waste any more time. She didn't even bother to move her skirt aside as she aligned her flat-tipped member between her legs with her puffy pussy lips before shoving it right in. and she wasn't going slow as she instantly hit her cervix after a fast and hard thrust into her, making Lisa cry out slightly in surprise.

"Oh? Enjoying yourself?" Asked Lilim with a cocky grin.

Lisa took a moment to gather her wits, as she tried to get used to the massive cock stretching her pussy wide. She was definitely larger than most of the guys she used to let fuck her. It was hard not to focus on the intense filling sensation reaching deep into her body that made her feel bloated.

"As if! You won't be able to last long before I do!" Lisa challenged her defiantly.

It was a challenge Lilim all too eagerly accepted as she bowed down close enough that their noses were touching. "How about a bet then?"

"A bet?" Lisa blinked.

"Yes, a bet. If you win, I will let you go free, though I can't say the same about your friend. If I win…you are going to be our cum dumpster until we get tired of you."

Lisa thought about the offer for a moment. She was rather confident in her abilities to outlast this demon cock. She already had a higher tolerance than most girls her age to sex, especially large cocks (thanks to being with a few hung black men she ran into who were on vacation in Tokyo). Leaving Hikaru was a problem, but Lisa knew that one of them had to be on the outside in order to save the other, so it was take it or leave it.

With that, she adopted a confident grin.

"You're on!"

Lilim grinned in return as she started to move. She thrust her thick log into the brave girl, spreading her womb's entrance open with every plunge into her depths without mercy. Lisa of course, put up all of her defenses. She wasn't going to be this demon's bitch just like that. She would put up a fight against this arrogant cunt. Lilim, meanwhile, let her hands wander down the luscious curves of the human before she slid her hands under her skirt and began kneading her toned cheeks.

"Is that all?" Lisa started provoking her again as her ass was molesting. "Guess that's all I can expect from some transgender whore like you if your best is groping my ass."

Lilim kept her cool, knowing she was just trying to distract her so that she would lose. Unknown to her, she was well conditioned by her centuries of experience in fucking defiant girls and was going to give this bitch the shafting she deserved. Lilim had plenty of past lovers who'd rather die than admit that she rocked their worlds.

Therefore, instead of getting defensive, her response was to let one of her hands wander down to her thoroughly filled and stretched cunt, where she took her hard and erected clit between her finger and thumb and started to tease the poor girl. Lisa's back arched and she did her best to muffle the sounds of her moans as her little button was pinched and flicked, sending pleasurable shivers through her body.

Wet schlicks filled the air as the girl's arousal was getting more and more noticeable as her hot, wet cavern was dripping and squishing with each wet pump of the demon's writhing hot flesh into her. Lisa grunted as Lilim cockily hammered through the entrance of her cervix and against the walls of her womb again and again. Her squirms and denial gave a rather nice touch to this mating session and Lilim as well as her pals enjoyed seeing this human whore slowly break down to the sensations as she soon would be nothing more than their horny little cumdump.

It was truly a new experience for Lisa as her womb was claimed by this relentless demon cock every time she slid into her. The shape of Lilim's cock was very different than that of a human and the big head provided a unique sensation unlike anything she had ever felt before. She felt her walls heating up as her climax was closing in. The teenage girl looked up defiantly at the demoness as her fists balls, nails almost drawing blood. Though the pain did nothing to help her win this bet as Lilim continued to rub and sometimes even pinch her sensitive nub without mercy while sheathing her onto her pole and using her like a cocksock.

Lilim looked into Lisa's eyes as she lightly flicked her clit before pinching it as hard as she could a millisecond later. The stinging pain followed by that still lingering tingling brought about by Lilim's caresses made Lisa squeal in a humiliating manner as her legs shook. Lilim felt a deluge of juices hit her shaft, balls and thighs, bathing them in her sticky release. This only made Lilim smile in triumph as she hammered into Lisa, ready to empty her balls into her. And empty she did.

After her victory was assured, she decided to creampie this haughty bitch, as she hilted herself directly inside Lisa's womb. Her cock was spurting hot demon sperm into the human like a fire hose, making sure to paint every inch of her life-giving sanctuary white, marking her innards as a new cum dump for the other demons.

Once she had her belly swelled nice and round, Lilim looked down at the once defiant girl, who was exhausted from her surprise orgasm and subsequent cumming. Lisa was breathing heavily, clearly enjoying her afterglow after the intense womb fucking. Lilim smirked and rubbed Lisa's sweaty thighs.

"You came first." Lilim tease, gaining Lisa's attention and earning a glare.

"F-Fuck you!" She breathed out, trying her best to look threatening, which of course didn't work with a belly full of cum. Lilim simply chuckled as she leaned down to her.

"You know what this means? You'll now be nothing more than our little cum dumpster. A fleshlight for our cocks, to satisfy us, as we take your every hole. You're our prey now." She purred.

Lisa started to sweat as Lilim pulled her cock from her cum stuffed pussy and stepped back, motioning the other demons to swarm her. They rushed forward and Lisa squealed as she was accosted by almost a dozen demons ready to fuck her into oblivion. A cock was thrust up into her previously untouched anus, her mouth was pulled open to allow a cock to shove itself down her throat, and another shoved itself into her stretched cunt and started thrusting.

Lisa quickly lost her senses as she was consumed by the grotesque bodies of the demons that assaulted her body. She knew nothing more as they used her body repeatedly for the next hour before they got tired of her.

XXXXXX

"Mmm…" Hikaru groaned as she awoke from her pleasure-induced slumber. She blinked and tried to move, but found that she was stuck in a bent over position with her midsection trapped in a wall. "What?"

Hikaru looked up and saw that Lisa was also beside her, her friend also being in the same position as her. Both girls were put through the ringer when the demons went all out on them. All three of their holes were fucked vigorously and filled with copious amounts of cum to the point of overflowing. Their school uniforms were torn, exposing their bodies underneath that was red from the rough gropings of the demons that raped them. Their pussies and assholes were put through hell, and it was amazing that they weren't gaping holes by now after the amount of times large demon cocks were shoved into them. Their thighs were stained with cum and other fluids, and it felt like they went through hell and back.

"Hey, Hikaru. Guess they gave you a rough pounding as well, huh?" Lisa said despondently. "Same here, ugly fuckers."

"You weren't calling us ugly when we were fucking you into insanity!" Roared a Nue, earning a glare from her.

Lilith stepped forward with a smile on her face, with Baldr and Lilim trailing after her. "Since my friends have broken you both in nicely, we decided to place you both in this wall. It will keep your lower bodies up even after your legs collapse-giving us access to your bodies with no trouble for the coming days."

"Days?" Hikaru asked in shock.

Baldr nodded. "Indeed. You see, our little celebration has just gotten an extension due to some…new developments involving you, my dear."

"What kind of developments?" Lisa demanded. Lilim waved her off.

"You needn't worry about the details. We'll explain once we get our fill of your bodies."

Hikaru let out a long, drawn out moan as she suddenly felt her pussy being spread open by a thick demon cock.

Baldr quickly stepped in front of her face. She looked up at this beautiful creature dreamily, his cock bobbing tantalizingly in front of her. Hikaru stuck out her tongue, giving it some eager licks and enjoying the musky taste on her taste buds. Salty pre was leaking from her, and she could still taste the slightly sour flavor of her own juices coating it from earlier. Baldr then grabbed her head and guided her to his cock before plunging it inside her throat.

Saliva started to drip from her chin as she drooled on his rock hard shaft. The cock that was battering her ass was only driving her on further as she swiped her tongue along the ridges of the fleshy pole. Soon his cock was rubbing the inside her throat as the demon lord used her as his personal onahole.

Her ass rippled with each spearing thrust of cock that was reaching into the girl. Her sensitive insides were being rubbed and dragged at, stimulating her senses her pussy and the girl was nothing more than putty in those powerful demon claws. A cacophony of muffled squeals and moans escaped her with each spreading as she was rocked within the flexible walls she was locked at.

Lisa was not faring any better as she felt her stretched pucker being invaded by a long horse cock, making her grunt. And before long her mouth was forced open by a spreader so she could accommodate another thick dick there as well. The salty taste quickly invaded her mouth again as the demon was punching directly into her gullet and stomach, using her wet maw as nothing more than a living onahole for his amusement.

Both girls had fallen to these powerful males. Taken hostage by the lust they offered. With each thrust, each salty taste, each clenching of their walls they were drawn deeper into depravity. The males worked them into sluts, to become whores and cum dumpsters for them to defile and use.

Soon the demons exploded. Their climaxes hit just as Hikaru and Lisa were feeling their own world explode in bliss. Liters of cum were generously pumped down their holes. Their womb, bowels and stomachs being fed with the hot, virile jizz while they only could writhe around in their constraints and enjoy this moment.

The demon at Hikaru's front soon enough pulled out and used what was left of her shirt as a rag to clean himself off, making her shudder as she felt the one in her pussy still emptying his balls into her. Lisa was treated the same as her clothes were used as a soft towel to clean the cocks that were so fiercely ramming into her. As soon as their holes were empty, they were filled again by other demons impatiently waiting their turn.

And so the day went by. The demons continued their sexual assaults on the pair as they left them both locked up in the wall. Once one of the demons spilled their seed into their willing fuckdolls, they would rest up for the next round, while another stuffed their cocks either down their slutty throats or into their wet slits or puckered assholes, ensuring they were always well served. This would continue into the night, with the girls' now thoroughly fucked up and sensitive holes being pounded into raw. Completely used, as their bellies were always filled again and again, giving them the appearance of pregnant human bitches at their leisure. Their torn shirts and skirts were used as rags and were covered in dried up cum, while new clumps of jizz stuck to their bare skin. The demons wouldn't stop until the Sabbath was over, and only then would the girls get their reprieve. Not that they were coherent enough to know that, as they were already begging for more by the time sunrise appeared the next morning.

All the while Lilith continued studying Hikaru, curious about the girl's strange aura. It wouldn't be until the Sabbath was over that she would find the answer to her lingering question.

XXXXXX

When Hikaru woke up, she found herself sleeping on a soft mattress, her naked body covered by silk sheets. She was on a queen sized bed inside a lavish bedroom, far different from the cells she and Lisa were thrown into during the merciless orgy. Sitting up, she looked around confused as to where her best friend was.

"You're awake. Good."

Hikaru saw Lilith walk over to her from a coffee table. Unlike her usual smug look, the demoness had a different expression-one that was more submissive than before. Lilith stopped at her bedside and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"What do you want?" Hikaru asked. "Are you planning to rape me too?"

"Don't act like you didn't like it. Your friend did as well, but you certainly acclimated to sex faster than she did. In fact, after only a few minutes you were begging for more, though I doubt you remember that far in." Lilith said.

"I'm not like you demons. I don't enjoy acting like some rabid animal-"

"But you did, Hikaru. You gave into your inner desires and let them set you free from the human limitations that have held you back for far too long." Lilith said. "I never noticed it until after the Sabbath, but you are more than what you think you are. You are a very special girl, Hikaru, probably the most special human on this planet."

Hikaru didn't like where this was going. "What…what are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that you are no human, girl. You are a demon, the greatest demon of all." Lilith leaned forward. "You…are Lucifer."

Hikaru shot up from the bed, the sheet she was covering herself with falling to expose her bare chest. "What?! I'm no demon! I'm human! My name is Hikaru!"

"Yes, you are Hikaru, and you are human. But your base nature is that of the fallen demon lord, slain at the hands of the treacherous angels who banished us to makai a millennia ago. I knew that aura of yours was different from other humans, but I failed to recognize it immediately. You must be the reincarnation of Lord Lucifer. There is no other explanation."

Hikaru tried to deny this baseless and positively absurd accusation, but something stopped her. That tingling feeling she got at the back of her head whenever she was near a demon. It was more noticeable now, like a bell ringing in her ear. Her breath quickened, she started to sweat, and the room began to spin. What was going on with her?

"You feel it, don't you? Your body is resonating with me now that you know of your true nature." Lilith said, also feeling breathless. She stood up, tearing off her clothes with inhuman strength as she pulled Hikaru in and held her trembling body. "Please awaken, lord Lucifer. Demonkind must know your light once again so that you may guide us into this new age! Awaken from this prison of mortal flesh forced upon you by fate!"

Lilith's body started to shift and warp before her human body was torn apart in a burst of fleshy chunks and blood. In her place emerged a tall black carapace that had a human torso with multiple, segmented arms connected to the main body. Lilith's face was deathly pale, her lower jaw extended to sickening lengths, and her eyes redder than blood. Fleshy tentacles emerged from her back and wrapped around Hikaru, squeezing her breasts, sinking into her mouth and spearing her pussy.

"Take my power and remember your true nature! Become the demon king you were when you fought alongside us against the angels!" Lilith bellowed.

As she brutally fucked Hikaru, she channeled large amounts of her power into the girl. Hikaru's body was filled with electricity as her cells absorbed the large amounts of energy that would've completely killed a normal human. But she survived, because she wasn't human, at least not entirely.

Hikaru's eyes rolled up into her head as she felt her body be assaulted one last time, and the power flowing into her body, her womb, her soul made the experience all the more intense. With each thrust into her mouth and cunt, she felt something coming…something inside her was about to explode, and she had a strong feeling that it was going to be the most intense climax she ever had in the past few days. Lilith felt this as well, and continued fucking the young girl, not stopping or slowing down, only getting faster to reach the peak of her pleasure.

'I can't hold it in! I can't…feels too good…' Hikaru thought as she felt her body succumbing to the rush of her body's oncoming climax. More of Lilith's power flowed into her and it caused Hikaru to go off the edge and reach her climax, despite her attempts at prolonging it. 'No! I'm going to…going to…'

Hikaru came and stars exploded in her vision. She was blinded by her exceedingly powerful climax that made her mind go blank. She failed to notice that her body released a powerful shockwave that blew Lilith off the bed and pinned her to the floor as she hovered over the bed, a white aura surrounding her body. Lilith looked upon the girl with a demonic grin and laughed.

"Yes! Lucifer, come back to me! You've been away from your subjects for far too long!" She cried out. "Give us your power and lead us into-"

Lilith felt a strong pressure throw her back to the floor and keep her there. Hikaru looked down at the demon, her eyes black with red irises blazing like two suns. Her naked form was encased in a golden white aura that formed into twelve wings behind her back and she floated over to Lilith.

"I am not Lucifer, as I have said for the thousandth time. Lucifer is dead." Hikaru said. Her voice was no longer sweet and kind, but strong and laced with power. A smile spread across her pink lips as she settled to the floor and leaned over Lilith, who was cowering under her presence. "But rest assured, I will regain my status as queen of the demons, and lead you into this…new age, as you call it. However, we will do it my way. And I can promise that my way will be a lot more fun than anything my past life can achieve."

And so began the true age of demons, with the rebirth of the new Morning Star, Hikaru, who led the demons to conquer the world. Humanity was no longer the dominant species, but Hikaru made sure they knew their place in the new world order-as subjects of the demons they soon worshipped, and breeding stock for the more…lustful demons. All knew pleasure and contentment under Hikaru's rule, as she made sure that everyone, human and demon, was complacent in her new, infernal kingdom.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for your support. As of right now, SMT is the second Hentai World story to be completed. Also, I have decided to separate other stories like HW: Fairy Tail, Queen's Blade, Persona, and Devil Survivor into multi-volume stories. You'll see Volume 1 in the stories that have multiple parts, since I figured it'd be better than making them extremely long. Feel free to check out the official website for Hentai World, link is in my profile Saya444 on Archive of Our Own, and check out my other stories on this site. Thank you all for sticking with me on this perverted, lewd journey of mine and remember...I'm watching you fap.**


End file.
